Royal Bloodshed
by apricot2516
Summary: Alcmene, the sister of Prince Kael, is taken prisoner by his old acquaintance Amathan, a powerful Night Elf warlock. What will unfold as Kael attempts to rescue her from harms way? Will she remain proud or succumb to her master's will? M for adult sits
1. The Capture

**This is my first WoW story, so I am sorry if any of the Lore is a little off. PLEASE no flames. I did a lot of research, but I know slip ups happen! Obviously this never happened nor did Kael really have a sister (that I know of) but that's why its FanFICTION. lol**

**I am also aware that in the game, Night Elves cannot be warlocks. But for the sake of my story....pretend. Thanks =)**

**I have been working on this for quite some time now. Went back and forth about oneshot or chappie fic. Went with the latter =)**

**Alcmene (al-k****-ME-nay) not based off of a character, name of greek hero Hercules' mother**

**Amathan****- my boyfriend's character, although in the game he is an Orc, not Night Elf, but I changed it with his permission for the story.**

**Please read and review! More to come soon, now that its summertime!**

**I DO NOT own Warcraft or the preexisting characters nor am I affiliated with Blizzard (accept for the fact that I play WoW teeheehee) **

**

* * *

**

The long desired quest for peace would never be fulfilled. Peace could not exist as long as the Horde and Alliance continued to fight day and night, rain or shine. The ever-impending threat of a raid on their cities left the princess of the Blood Elves prepared for anything.

As the young sister of the esteemed Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, Alcmene was sheltered beyond imagine. Since she had been a small girl, her very existence and identity had been kept secret. It was believed by most that she had died in the infamous Scourge attack. Very few knew her true identity. Most just assumed she was affluent based off of the exquisite robes she often wore. She was considered beautiful and charming among those who knew her with her slender frame and always cheerful appearance. Her long flowing blonde hair was typical for her kind but shimmered with distinct regal luster. Kael had received and declined several offers for her hand in marriage, though the authors never knew to whom they were truly addressing.

Though she was a fair maiden now, she was treated more like an infant. A vast array of guards surrounded her at all times. She had scarcely been permitted out of the palace in Silvermoon her entire life. The face of her brother was dwindling, as she had not seen him since she had been a toddler. Her faith in his abilities never faded, however, for she believed in him. One day she could help lead their people to the lands he promised them.

Though she was not allowed to wander the streets freely, Kael had recently allowed her to begin training whichever class she desired. She had chosen the ways of a paladin, believing it to be her calling. The blend of magic with close range fighting seemed to be fitting for her personality. No other title seemed to satisfy her. It was her destiny.

Kael wrote to her often, sometimes sending flight paths or routes being taken by nearby Alliance forces. He had many spies in the area and had recently written to the city's current overseer of defense and Alcmene's caretaker, Jahnin. The letter warned of a possible Night Elf attack on the city, which Jahnin promptly dismissed, thinking a loosely banded guild of other elves would not unite and attack other elves without just cause. Surely they wouldn't dare risk such heavy losses. The Blood Elves had grown numerous and had been keeping to themselves, mind the help from the Forsaken.

But the Prince's sources and spies had been right and the largest band of Night Elves the city had ever seen now snapped at the city gates. Archers' bows failed to penetrate the waves of attackers as they slammed the walls and outlying defenses. These were highly skilled and trained Night Elves, not the poorly equipped and organized lot the city had been accustomed to fighting. The force moved with fluidity and poise throughout the city, acting as a unit of power.

It was only a matter of time before they made their way to the palace, as they often did. Alcmene dashed from her window where she had been watching the battles to her hiding place. Her miniature army took their places nearby.

Curled in a ball with her knees under her chin, the princess closed her eyes and waited. She envisioned a happier place, where she could be freed from all of this routine and fighting. The Alliance's never-ending need for Blood Elf blood was enraging.

Then, she flew open her eyes to the sounds of swords parrying and shouts echoing in her halls. Usually the intruders bypassed her room altogether and her hiding was simply a formality. Her heart beat faster. Something felt off. Something wasn't right. Just as she took a deep breath, the door to her hiding passage flew open and a flailing maid reached inside. She fell, part of her upper body landing inside the compartments.

"Leayna!" cried the princess. She scurried out from her sanctuary to help her exasperated servant. Examining her frame in the light from the hall windows, Alcmene saw that she was not really wounded but simply perplexed and confused. Regardless, she placed a calming spell on the distressed maid. Alcmene propped Leavna up against the window seat and tried to reason with her. Glancing around for an instant, she saw that her guards were no where to be seen.

"Leayna, what have you seen? Are you alright? What must you tell me?" she asked, sensing the urgency growing in the maid's eyes.

"Princess…." She sputtered, eyes wide. "They….are…." she collapsed again on the floor.

Alcmene did not even need to turn to hear the clanging and rustle of Night Elf attackers looming behind her. As they neared her and her fainted servant, she gripped her fists tightly. What should she do? Run? No, that was cowardly. Attack? Surely she would be evaded and then killed. She rose slowly from her kneeling position, prepared for the worst. The laughter and crude calls from the invaders caught her attention.

"Turn and face us, blood whore," spat one warrior. Alcmene's face became ridden with anger.

"I know not of whom you speak, for though of the Horde I am, a whore I am not," replied the princess with elegance. A few other Night Elves snickered at their mocked comrade, who grunted, walking at a fast pace towards the girl who insulted him.

He turned her by her shoulder swiftly and she stumbled backwards over the fragile body of her maidservant, nearly tripping. The Night Elf caught her by the throat.

"Just who do you think you are?" he sputtered, tightening his grip. Her eyes bulged and she clawed at his grasp. With one hand, she conjured a spell of judgment to cast on her attacker. The blast of energy blinded the elf and he released her. Falling to her knees, she gasped for air, clutching at her bruised neck. She looked up to see an enraged warrior looming over her with his sword drawn. She winced, preparing for the end, when suddenly she felt a dark and powerful energy approaching. It was that of one who controlled magic. Her racial instincts drew her to such power.

"Stop!" a loud, thunderous voice commanded. The elf's blade stopped short of her head, glowing with a bright pale glimmer: the power of a warlock. Alcmene glanced up to view her sudden savior. He too was a Night Elf with lavender skin and long black hair. He was taller than the rest, looming over them by several inches. His chest was broader and more defined muscles bulged under his embellished uniformed robes. Alcmene was ashamed for an instant, thinking to herself that this Elf was rather good looking for being of their rival race. Just as she cursed herself, a thin smirk emerged from his glare.

"But Sir…" the attacker stammered. The mysterious warlock held up his hand to silence him, his eyes never moving from the girl that lie before him. His amber eyes pierced into her, as though they were intruding into her mind.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he asked, continuing to look at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Lord Amathan, we found her resisting Sir, but she didn't run like the rest of the scum," another reported.

"Yes, I was watching from down the corridor Thenes. " He walked towards the princess. "I saw her effective judgment spell also. How are you recovering, Agthen?"

They all laughed and Alcmene's attacker frowned. Amathan walked closer to the frightened girl. He cast a simple levitation spell, lifting her from where she knelt. He summoned her closer and was amused by her feeble attempt to resist. As he examined her, he felt a familiar presence about her aura. The warlock closed his eyes, remembering where he had felt this same bloodline.

'It couldn't be…' he thought to himself. But the features were the same, the gaze, the arrogance. . . Suddenly he opened his eyes with assurance: Kael Sunstrider. The two of them had been introduced on the battlefield and bonded in combat. Multiple times the two had found themselves facing each other's blades or spells. Though Kael had befriended Illidan, (the proud Night Elf leader Mulfurion Stormrage's brother), he was nothing but a self-righteous, cocky, spoiled prince in Amathan's opinion. Plus Illidan had long since turned from the ways of the Kal'Dorei.

"You see here boys, she is no ordinary Blood Elf. We have ourselves a little Paladin Princess," he smirked. The others behind him ooohed and ahhhed, laughing. "She is the long-lost baby sister of our dear friend Prince Kael, a very worthy prize…" She darted her head up sharply at his remark, as her attention was caught. Her gaze was more displeased than she meant for it to be.

"Oh no, did I make you mad? I'm terrified," joked Amathan, placing his hands on his hips. She was losing control of her actions again as she drifted even closer to the handsome Night Elf. This time he stopped stopping her just short of his face.

"However, we don't have times for games. Your powers are actually needed," he said, smiling at her sarcastically. The others were surprised.

"Sir, could our paladins not heal efficiently?"

"There is some power at work here that our healers are unfamiliar with," Amathan replied. "What is your name?"

"Why…should I help you?" cried Alcmene.

"Feisty are we?" laughed Amathan, hurling her against the wall. "You should choose your words wisely when being manipulated by an unfriendly warlock."

She did not respond as he walked closer to her, sprawled on her stomach. For some reason, this girl was unlike the rest of her people. She dared speak to him with such audacious words when others had fled for their lives. Amathan was no fool; he was not about to kill this valuable addition to his cause. Having Kael's baby sister in his grasp would drive his rival mad with anger.

"So, little Sin'dorei, rise and address your conquerors. If you cooperate, you might be spared," he snickered.

"Spared for what, a life as a slave?" asked Alcmene rising up on all fours, then leaning back, kneeling in front of Amathan. She wasn't sure where these courageous words were coming from, but she refused to give in easily.

"Not a bad idea, actually," he responded, holding out his right hand to offer her his help. She rose without taking his hand in effort to show her independence. He sighed. _'Apparently arrogance runs in the family_,' he thought to himself.

"You know, rejecting my kindness now will come back to haunt you in time, my dear," Amathan warned as he walked away, placing a slight hex on the princess. She gritted her teeth in pain, but it wasn't the worst she had ever felt. Once he relinquished his spell, she felt faint and nearly toppled forward.

"Come, this way," he called over his shoulder. She sighed and felt as though she had no choice.

Amathan and his men exited the living quarters and headed to the ballroom where they had set up a makeshift camp. Alcmene felt her anger returning as she saw priceless artifacts being tossed aside and exquisite linen being ruined. Her emotions were distracted with Amathan's commanding voice.

"This is Hedret. One of your guards placed a spell on him that our paladins cannot remedy. Alleviate his suffering, and I will find comfortable use for you, _Princess," _Amathan ordered, eying the frail girl before him. She knelt beside him and reached out her hand, uttering a few Blood Elfish incantations. Within moments, his wound began to heal and his face relaxed.

"Excellent," he said. "We leave in one hour!" The men cheered, running off to find whatever else they so desired to take from the palace. Alcmene looked around nervously, fearing the worst now that her helpfulness had about run out.

"As for you," Amathan began, turning to eye her and tossed her a bag. "Go gather whatever belongings you can fit in this parcel."

She did not respond but simply nodded and headed to her room for her things. She leapt onto her bed to sob for what felt like forever, not even caring about her things. Her entire way of life was uncertain now. Would her brother save her? Surely he would send someone for her or perhaps arrange a financial exchange, but she doubted he could risk the entire operation that their people depended on simply for her sake. She was a princess and princesses made sacrifices for their people.

Amathan slowly crept up the stairs to watch this mysterious elf. He peered into her room, noticing how she was sitting on her bed, sniffling. She had been crying, no doubt. She then walked to her vanity and began filling her bag with her possessions. He intended for this female to be a substantial part of his quests for some time, predicting that Kael would mistake his conquest for a bluff. He would send proof and wait for Kael to offer a ransom or suggest a duel. Surely he wouldn't leave his family to the mercy of the Alliance. Of course if he did, Amathan wouldn't be caught complaining. She was beautiful, after all, and he would be envied for having such a creature in his possession. He slowly crept up behind her as she continued to pack.

"You know, crying is bad for the complexion, I hear," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, startled.

"You…scared me," she said, shaking. Alcmene stared at her captor, afraid of what the night elf might do to her now that they were alone. She gulped and clutched her parcel tight to her chest, as if to subconsciously hide her bosom. "Why would you care about my complexion?" questioned the princess.

"I don't, but your future customers might," he replied with a smirk. Speechless, Alcmene stared at him, amazed that someone could be so bold. He was a Night Elf after all, but she was simply not used to such treatment. She instinctively raised a hand to slap him for his saucy comment, but he grabbed her arm abruptly and she gasped, her face tight with anger.

"How dare you!" she cried, trying to free her hand. He simply chuckled and began to drag her away.

"I don't have time for your pathetic resistance. Come, it is time to leave." The pair walked from the palace to the caravan of Night Elves preparing to depart from the city. Most of the Night Elves were mounted, riding on various creatures, but a few carts and wagons were among the bunch. Amathan directed her towards a carriage.

"I'm sure you'll find the accommodations lovely," he said, patting the side.

"Sir, the binds?" another asked.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot," Amathan said, pulling a set of magical handcuffs from the crate the guard held and placed them on Alcmene's wrists. Once he did, they vanished. She gasped, startled. She had never seen such magic.

"They can only be released by my touch," he said, answering her question before she even asked.

"Very well," Alcmene responded with her head held high. Amathan was impressed by her continuous display of nobility despite the circumstances. Kael's confidence was apparent in her nature.

She sat herself down on the harsh, cold seat of the wooden carriage and leaned back, dwelling in her unavoidable loneliness. Her enclosure was dirty and damp, accommodated only with a jar of water and a few pieces of bread. The Night Elf territories were nowhere near Silvermoon City, so it could be days before she set foot on the earth again. Wondering where she would be taken and how she would be treated plagued her thoughts. Her worst fear was being paraded around like some sort of trophy or made into any kind of slave. It would be unbearably degrading. As she began to prepare for the worst that could be yet to come, she curled into a ball and drifted slowly into sleep.

Several hours later, Alcmene was jolted awake by a loud thud of the door opening, then closing.

"She is sound asleep, Sir," a familiar voice reported.

"Very well. I'll be eating with the captains. Move the train along in twenty minutes," Amathan's distinct voice commanded. After a moment, the door opened again slowly. She heard a faint laugh, one filled with bitter intentions.

"So we meet again, Princess," the Night Elf whispered. Agthen! Alcmene remained calm and pretended to be asleep. Her guise failed as he turned her over abruptly to face him, her eyes bulging with fear. Agthen placed his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. She continued to cry out, hoping someone might hear, thinking someone might care. She writhed, trying to pry herself away from his wandering hands that were roaming her body.

"Don't fight it, it'll only take a minute," he pleaded sinisterly, fumbling with his armor. She refused to be handled this way. Knowing little else to do, she gathered fleeting strength for an arcane torrent. She was at a disadvantage with her hands bound, but she was able to angle her palm directly upwards. The blast was upon Agthen before he realized what she was conjuring. Scrambling from her former place of solitude, Alcmene dove for the door, forcing it open. She fell onto the hard ground abruptly, but it was better than that creature's treacherous touch. As she began to crawl away, she felt a sharp point slice the side of her leg and pin her skirt to the ground.

"You bitch!" Agthen yelled from the carriage, holding one hand over his eye. Alcmene reached for her injured leg and retrieved a hand lightly coated in a line of blood. Just as she lifted up painstakingly to make one last escape attempt, she heard Agthen scream out in anguish. Turning her head sharply, Alcmene saw Amathan's minion attacking her attacker. He was standing behind the creature, arms crossed.

"Now Agthen. What did I tell you about her?" Amathan asked.

"Said…she…prize…worthy!" he yelled in pain.

"Yes, and why?"

"Kael…sister!"

"That's better. I can't have you scoundrels damaging our biggest asset to the cause, physically or…well, physically," he said, receiving several laughs from those who had laid strolling eyes upon the fallen princess. "No one is to lay a hand on her! "

Several guards helped Alcmene up as she was suddenly face-to-face again with Amathan.

"Bring her to my carriage." Alcmene gulped as she was shoved after their leader, wondering what would become of her now. She had a sense that this particular, superior warlock would not harm her, for he knew and respected her status. Certainly he did not revere her the same way her own people did, but he must realize that foul treatment by his eager fighters was not permissible.

As she stepped into the carriage, she felt his eyes upon her now dirty face. She turned her head to wipe what she could on her shoulder.

"Quite the troublemaker, aren't you?" he asked once the carriage began to move.

"I was not going to allow that heathen to touch me," she replied, keeping her eyes low.

"Yes, I cannot blame you for that. But I can't have you engulfing my men in a blaze of arcane either. What to do about this…." He said, hand on his chin. Alcmene waited for a punishment or at least ridicule, but none came. Instead, Amathan reached forward, eyeing his prisoner carefully as he fingered the trinket around her neck. It was a beautiful sapphire gem, bordered with gold and small diamonds.

"Family heirloom?" he asked, lightly allowing his fingers to lightly touch her collarbone and chest.

"Yes, it was my mother's," she responded nervously. Alcmene wanted to resist, but she knew the necklace wasn't worth her life. She didn't know why, but him touching her so lightly wasn't making her as uncomfortable as she had imagined. Perhaps it was so unlike the rest of him, she was simply mesmerized with disbelief. Just as his hand reached the very top of her cleavage, making her gasp, he tugged sharply on the gem and the chain behind her neck snapped. She jumped at his sudden shift back to his harsh manner.

"Kneel," Amathan ordered as he pocketed the necklace. He would later have it sent off to Kael as proof of his newly acquired advantage.

"What?" Alcmene asked, confused.

"I said kneel," he repeated calmly. She slowly lowered herself onto her knees before him in the narrow space separating their seats in the carriage. Unsure of what he was waiting for, Alcmene bowed her head slightly, hoping the sign of respect might be what he desired. Amathan chuckled inside. Though she was proud, she was learning. She had to know by now that he was not going to harm her, yet she still understood her situation. Withdrawing another item from his other pocket, Amathan placed a different trinket around her neck. It was a shimmering crescent moon shape on a gold chain. Leaning back, Alcmene admired the necklace.

"What is this for?" she asked daintily.

"It is to serve as a symbol representing your importance to me, warding off those who might do you harm once we enter Alliance territory. If anyone should foolishly attempt to harm you despite this, it will summon my minion to your aid at once," he replied with a satisfied look. This ought to keep her safe.

As she tried to stand and return to her seat, Alcmene cried out in pain and grabbed her injured leg, sinking back to the floor of the carriage. Amathan eyed her, puzzled. Seeing her hand smeared with blood, he lifted her back to the seat across from him and reached for her leg, flipping back part of her robes to see the gash on her upper calf. She blushed feeling rather exposed, as her leg was visible up to her mid thigh. Many other Blood Elf girls wore dresses with slits that high, but she was not permitted to do so as a princess. Amathan held her leg in place in his lap with one hand on her ankle and reached for some nearby cloth to assemble a bandage.

"Agthen did this to you?" he asked, almost not really asking at all. He knew he did. It infuriated him that he had not been able to stop his soldier sooner, and as a result she had been injured. He needed her believe him when he said she would be safe in his captivity. Seeing her reddened face lightened his anger slightly, as he knew she had never been remotely intimate with a man. Even this experience was likely nerve-wracking for the girl.

"Yes, he threw his dagger at me," she said softly as he tended to her wound. Alcmene was even more stunned by her captor's return of sudden compassion and stared at him, her eyes darting as he glanced up to look at her once or twice. She had assumed he would let her bleed or maybe send for a medic, but he was helping her himself. Perhaps he was trained in first aid. Perhaps this was easier than stopping the whole group. Perhaps he wanted to get a better look at her figure.

As a matter of fact, Amathan was thinking about all of those things. The warlock carefully wrapped the cloth over her leg several times, enough to keep it in place and stop the bleeding. He hoped that with better care upon arriving home, it would not leave a scar. He did not want his trophy permanently damaged, at least not by anyone but him. As he finished her bandage, his eyes instinctively trailed up her smooth leg. Amathan felt his lust for this girl growing greater by the minute. Every second longer he spent with her unnecessarily could cause him to lose his reserve. He could not give in to his male tendencies with her, at least not at this point. There were pleasure slaves for that…for now.

"Thank…you…for the bandage and the necklace…" she said with hesitation, lowering her gaze. She blushed as she saw his eyes wander upward and under her robes. From the angle from which she was looking, she couldn't tell how much he had really been able to see. He laughed again, not responding to her remark. With sudden aggression, he shoved her leg off of his lap. She was confused, but not hurt physically by the gesture.

"Now that I've done something _kind_ for you, why don't you tell me your name?" he asked wittily.

"Alcmene..." she whispered after a moment.

"Aclmene. Yes, that is fitting I suppose. Anyway, try to cast another arcane torrent," he ordered.

"What? Why?" she asked, confused.

"Ash Karath!" he demanded. She was shocked at his sudden shift to Darnassian, but she understood. She attempted to conjure her racial ability, but she could not. She knew her strength was not at maximum potential, but this was highly unusual.

"I can't...what did you do to me?" cried Alcmene.

"As I said, I can't have you harming my men either, so the charm also weakens your own power," Amathan stated as he wiped his hands on a cloth.

"But…I'll be defenseless! What if Agthen…" Alcmene stuttered.

"No more," he demanded, holding out his hand to signal her silence. "He has been dealt with, as have you. He wouldn't dare press further. And no one would be so foolish as to attack or threaten what I have blatantly labeled as mine…for the cause of course."

She nodded and looked at her feet again, something she was unaccustomed to doing. She had been taught that as a Blood Elf, but especially as royalty, she was to always hold her head high. However, she did not want to seem uncooperative or challenging of his authority, so she resorted to these subservient mannerisms. Usually she would have objected to any sort of ownership such as this, but she was almost thankful for Amathan's care. She could trust no one in the Alliance, but since he planned to use her as bait, she knew he had to keep her alive and away from harm. Any one else might not have such intentions with her. Amathan knew this as well. Countless men would pay a lifetime's worth of gold to have one night with the Blood Elf princess. Clearly he could make some money off of her if Kael's efforts to save her were futile or nonexistent. But those were worries for later. He studied her further, sensing her complacency with what he had told her. She was being forced to trust him.

"Are you frightened?" he asked, smirking. She glanced at him gently, hesitant.

"I suppose I am," she sighed, looking out the window to her right. "I have never been so far away from home nor have I ever been held hostage. I am being taken to a place where my people are despised…"

"No, no, just the ones who uphold their racial honor. There are several…_interesting_ Blood Elves among us. They simply are loyal to no one," he assured her.

"What do you mean interesting?" she inquired, curiously looking at him once more.

"Remember when Agthen referred to you as 'Blood whore'?"

"Yes…"

"That's because the only Blood Elf women he is accustomed to seeing are the concubines in our establishment," he said grinning.

"You cannot be serious!" Alcmene was enraged at the thought of women of her kind sinking so low.

"Oh I assure you I am Princess. You'll see them, don't worry," he replied.

"So you intend to defile me and make me one of them? Is that your plan?" she asked, horrified. She had thought this was a likely possibility after his comment in her bedroom, but had hoped if she forgot about what was mentioned, it wouldn't come true.

"Not in the least! I wouldn't imagine simply casting you into the harem and putting you up for any noble's pleasure. No, your fate will be better, hopefully," he smirked.

"What do you mean, hopefully?" she demanded.

"So many questions!" he grunted. "I cannot explain everything to you. After all, you aren't exactly a guest nor anywhere near an equal in any sense. And frankly, I do not know all of the details of your stay yet. That will depend on what dear brother has to say about this arrangement," he said cunningly, whipping out a parchment and began drafting his first letter to Kael.

Alcmene's eyes widened at the mention of her brother again, hoping he would in fact get her out of this mess.

As the time passed on, Alcmene drifted in and out of sleep as she rested, now back in a private enclosure. Time passed by slowly and she felt the shift in every terrain. At one point, she was sure they were flying, perhaps in a zepplin. It seemed as though she was dreaming when she was finally carried from the vessel out into the open again, finally coming to the band's resting place. The guards took her inside a beautiful white stone building, surely Lord Amathan's mansion. It was much more impressive inside with drapes and tapestries adorning the walls, along with glittering chandeliers and winding staircases. However, her chambers were not as luxurious. It was a plain room upstairs, connected to Amathan's suites and also had a door to the main hallway. All she had was a pallet on the floor, a wooden chair, and a small circular window. Alcmene felt as though she had been drugged, her vision cloudy from the journey, her weariness, and the unfamiliar environment. She felt her need for mana and magic surging through her body as she collapsed on the makeshift bed. Luckily, a guard understood and brought her spring water at once. Just after the rejuvenating liquid was all within her, the princess drifted off to sleep in her prison cell.

* * *

**Next chapter: Kael receives word of his sister's capture and seeks to negotiate with Amathan through emissaries, but one party isn't satisfied; more revealed about Amathan's life and title; Alcmene adjusts to life in her prison, but will it become her sanctuary?**

**Ash Karath: Darnassian for "Do it!"  
**


	2. The Imprisonment

Nini Mousse

**"Looking for more chapters... :p"- here you go!**

**More Reviews? Come on, you know you want to! I can see you're reading from the traffic log!!! **

* * *

As the days lingered on for Alcmene, lost in her mana-deprivation induced slumber, her brother Prince Kael'thas, Lord of the Blood Elves continued to linger in his wary home away from home in the realm of Outland. His palace was filled with pleasurable company of all sorts, as well as various "friends" from time to time, but it never felt the same as the home he once cherished. The destruction of the Sunwell had laid an ugly truth upon the prince's shoulders: He and his people were addicted to magic. Day by day he struggled with the memories of home and his family, the pleasant times basking in the artificial light. Nothing whatsoever gave him such satisfaction. He had resorted to arcane drugs, meditation, training, and women trying to find comfort, but had not truly succeeded. Though he had given up harmful substances, his taste for fine weaponry and females had remained. That morning, the light shone brightly into his lavish bedroom, adorned with luxurious furniture and finery. The mage leader sat on the edge of his enormous bed, turning his head for a moment to glance at the sleeping women behind him. They were sprawled out in a rather undignified manner, discarded and used. The prince smirked, remembering last night's events. The two elves were significantly younger than he even on an Elven scale, but they were eager to serve their prince and had not disappointed his expectations. He had enjoyed their company, but he doubted he would ever request them again. Though he sometimes felt cruel in doing so, he never used the same one twice. He had never been the same with females since Jaina had broken his heart some time ago.

Kael began to dress with the help of a servant and he munched on a few pieces of rich bread for his breakfast. As he was preparing to start his day calmly devoted to the service of Illidan, another servant, a runner, burst through the doors.

"Sire! I have an urgent message! It's from Darnassus!" he cried. Kael looked most unpleased, for he predicted it to be another warning or threat of some mediocre level. He had grown tired of those constantly requesting his aid.

"Go on," Kael ordered, flicking his wrist at the servant.

"My Prince, Lord Amathan of the Night Elves writes to you," he began. The Blood Elf's eyes widened at the mention of his old rival. He had not heard anything of his activity in years.

"'_Good day to you, Your Highness. It has been some time since we last met one another. I imagine that that is the way you intended it to be, our fates no longer intertwined. I, however, have unfinished business with you and your family, Kael. Yes that's right. I know your most **precious** secret. Your charming little sister was much easier to capture than expected. I can assure you she is safe with me in my lordship, but I cannot guarantee her safety…or her maiden state for any said period of time. As you know, Blood Elves are highly prized possessions among our people Kael. She will be in high demand. As a matter of fact, I have received several offers for her, some for just her innocence and some for her entirely. I hope that your excursions in the Outlands do not prevent you from fetching her. That is al__l_,'" the servant glanced up to see his ruler the most frightened, angry, and confused he had ever been in his life. Kael was fuming.

"He is bluffing! There is no way he found her! Or perhaps he has the wrong girl and bribed a guard to tell him of a supposed sister of mine!" Kael was shouting, thinking out loud. The audacity one must have to make such a claim infuriated him.

"Sire, I do not believe he is bluffing," the servant suggested hesitantly.

"Why?" cried out the prince, full of anger and distress.

"He also sends this…" he said, holding up Alcmene's necklace. Kael's eyes widened at the sight of it. He snatched it from the other elf and gazed at it a moment, turning it over in his hands. It was in fact the diamond and sapphire pendant that had been their mother's. Kael remembered very distinctly the day he removed it from her body and saved it among the artifacts of his family. He had given it to Alcmene before he departed for war many years earlier.

"How dare that little mongrel! Years after I beat him and he still taunts me for more! He will surely pay this time. No one insults my family and gets away with it!" he bellowed, snapping away from his servants to fetch his advisors. As he sped through the halls, he wondered how this happened. Surely Amathan had not known of his sister's existence beforehand. It was the most guarded secret in Azeroth. He must have stumbled across her in a raid or invasion attempt, sensing who she was from her energy patterns. He cursed himself for not keeping Alcmene safer. She was all he had left, and he'd be damned if anything happened to her. The thought of any Night Elf, especially his nemesis, forcing himself on his sister was enraging.

All morning, Kael organized a team of ambassadors to travel to Darnassus on the princess's behalf. His advisors warned against the prince himself traveling there, as many would make attempts on his life. It would be safer for all of them if he did not go at this particular time. Surely Amathan would settle for a financial arrangement or territorial gain and Kael's presence would not be necessary. After all, Amathan had not specifically requested Kael be the one to retrieve her. Kael would also be more likely to feel the impact of his aggression towards Lord Amathan. He prepared the team to travel by that evening to get a good start on the journey. The prince breathed in the crisp air as he watched his men depart later that day. With them, he had sent plenty of gold and gems, several slaves and women for the taking, notes of embellishment and honor, and a note written for both Amathan and Alcmene.

"Anar'alah belore, be safe, little one," he whispered to the wind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amathan lurked about his home, waiting for his prisoner to awaken or a response from Kael to arrive. He was equally anxious for them both, hoping the former might happen first. The Night Elf was intrigued by the girl and wanted to learn as much about her race as he could while she was here since it was strategic to know his enemy well. For reasons all his own, Amathan despised the Blood Elf race more than any other of the Horde. Ever since he had been a boy, his father had bred him to believe they were a subordinate species while Night Elves were the more distinguished. He had always viewed the Blood Elves to be magic obsessed fiends who could not control their inner desires and his experiences with Kael'thas proved this to be true in Amathan's eyes. They lacked the discipline necessary to persue druidism, as most of his own people did. Amathan had been unique, like Illidan, in his pursuit of magic similar to their lesser kind. Princess Alcmene gave him a direct insight to their behavior, ideals, and customs, especially a female's point of view. Amathan had only dealt with the easy Blood Elf women who acquainted with Alliance members out of rebellion. Their company had been less than ladylike, unlike his current prisoner, and his treatment to them had been less than gentlemanly. He was enjoying the change. Of course, the biggest reason she was here with him was for her worth to Kael and the ransom she might fetch. She might even draw Kael out from hiding. The warlock could get pretty Blood Elf whores rather effortlessly, but be simply loved having an advantage over his rival that was once in a lifetime, a powerful and manipulative tool Amathan wasn't ready to part with any time soon. In the process of shifting the balance of power, he didn't suppose there was any harm in having a little fun with Alcmene.

After all, he was one of Malfurion Stormrage's greatest captains and commanders, appointed Lord General some time ago. Amathan had worked hard from a young age to achieve his status as such an esteemed Night Elf, especially with his supposed and undisclosed disadvantage…

Before he could get lost in his anger within his memories, a servant informed him that the princess had awoken. He ordered that she be bathed and clothed, then sent to his dining room right away. For several minutes he waited for her to dine with him, offering her a shred of courtesy despite her captivity here. It could be worse for her, he supposed, for she was not in the dungeons or the cellar. He wondered if he was being too nice to her.

Alcmene held her head as she walked with a female servant into the bathroom. Her head was pounding and her balance was off, but she sank down into the tub not even worrying about modesty for once in her life. She hoped the water would relax her and it did, to a degree. Another maid passed her a piece of cloth for her face, which she pressed on gently. Then it struck her: these were Night Elves. She was still a prisoner, but being treated like far better, for now. She dressed in one of her salvaged robes and fixed her hair, as she had been instructed to dine with Amathan this evening. The guard had told her not to get used to it, so she assumed this might be a final shot at impressing her captor.

As she walked into the room, Amathan grinned that typical devilish smile of his. He was wearing a more casual dark red robe and was not dressed in his battle attire. His black hair was still the same, as was his facial expression upon seeing her. Alcmene kept her eyes on the floor as she neared him. She donned a robe of dark purple and blue, her necklace complementing the outfit perfectly. Though he supposed he would rather see her in something more scandalous, he noted that she looked attractive in her choice of attire. He watched her movements and noted that she had elegance and poise, something his people generally lacked. He made slight fists under the table as his thoughts widened, remembering he had more in common with this girl than he cared to admit. Amathan was not ready to share that with her just yet.

"Come," he beckoned, as he needed to remove her binds for her to eat properly. She hesitantly walked closer to him, nearly forgetting that he had to remove them. He grabbed her wrists and made a circular motion, as if he were sliding them off, which in fact he was. Suddenly they reappeared and he laid them on the table beside him.

"Sit," he motioned. She lowered herself softly into the chair across from him and stared at the piles of food in front of her. There were countless items of fruit and meats laid out for their disposal. She had not eaten anything substantial for days, for her usual meals consisted of bread, cheese, maybe soup and spring water. She was rather hungry, but she refused to indulge lavishly. Alcmene was also not sure what to say to this warlock. She did not know if he even wanted her to speak. Alcmene could feel his eyes on her, increasing her nervousness.

"Now, if I am providing you with such fair living quarters and a nice meal, the least you could do is provide a bit of pleasing company for me, don't you think?" he smirked.

"I…I am sorry...my Lord. Forgive me, I was not sure if you desired me to speak," she said softly. Her shift to such soft words in Darnassian pleased him. He wondered if it had been the days alone she had spent that had made her more obedient. He wondered if more days alone would increase this.

"Well, I do in fact. I was under the impression princesses are well versed in conversation?" he asked, taking a bite of his tender haunch of meat.

"I am, yes. We are instructed in many languages besides Thalassian. I also know Ocish, but every Horde member learns that I suppose. I have always been taught to be pleasing to the eyes and the ears," she replied.

"But not to the taste or touch?" he teased. She sighed and ignored him, for she was unfamiliar with his innuendo.

"I suppose my teachings sometimes fail me in uncomfortable and unfamiliar circumstances," she said. She nibbled at her food slightly, not wanting to seem too deprived.

"I cannot to much more to improve your comfort level, I'm afraid. That is at least until your brother responds to my message," he said slyly.

"You have not heard from him yet?" she asked, her eyes widening with the mention of Kael'thas. Amathan noticed her sudden change in demeanor, wondering if anything else he did to her might yield a similar reaction. Reigning in his thoughts, he continued.

"I'm afraid not, but once I have, you will be informed," he said sarcastically.

"Am I to simply remain in my quarters?" she asked.

"That is typically what prisoners do, yes," he remarked with a smart-alecky tone. "It seems I am spoiling you with these favors…"

"No sir, I will be content there. I did not mean to seem ungrateful for your…kindness," she muttered, her eyes drifting away from him. She hated him. She hated him with every ounce of her soul for taking her hostage and using her this way. He had ripped her from her home and was profiting off of her now, possibly leading her brother down a dangerous path. She didn't want that. But something about Amathan was unusual and unlike the others. Alcmene just couldn't figure out what that could be.

"Its for the best, I assure you. Many people come and go here and you don't want any more negative attention than necessary, do you?" he asked.

"No, I suppose I don't," she sighed. At least if she was in her room, she wasn't up for visual harassment by the other warriors or whispers by the concubines and maids.

"You wouldn't imagine the number of offers I have received for you, _Princess,"_ he said slyly, making Alcmene gulp with nervousness.

"Well perhaps if I were sold and became a maid, at least I'd have tasks to keep me occupied," she pondered, trying to be somewhat rebellious.

"No," he shook his head as he swallowed his food. "Where you'd be going, you'd be far more than a maid. You'd be begging to come back here," he said. The elves who had asked for her had said they would ravish her nightly and keep her locked in a cellar when she wasn't being used. He knew they would beat her and treat her title as though it meant nothing as far as their place in the Alliance rivalry against the Horde. They would terrorize her, all the while paying him handsomely for the opportunity. It made him slightly sick, yet he hadn't completely ruled it out of the question if Kael decided she was not worth saving. Though he liked his riches, he did not know if he would allow Alcmene that sort of treatment. He was vicious and commanding, but he wasn't a monster.

"I don't understand.."

"I assure you, you'd rather not know," he replied.

"So you declined their offers?" she asked faintly.

"Yes, out of high hopes for your brother I'd rather keep you safe here with me. I cannot trust any of my men enough with such a..._possession_," he grinned. "However, my other concubines wouldn't take it lightly if they discovered I was treating you so generously," he chuckled. "Not even they get such fine meals or the privilege of dining with me."

"_Other _concubines?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I was a prisoner?" she inquired.

"Oh yes, how silly of me," he rolled his eyes. "It's hard keeping track of so many beautiful women."

She was naïve to think he was just going to let her remain here untouched, untarnished, no matter what her pathetic brother did. Either he himself would have the honors or receive a high price for someone else to do so, as honorably as possible. Amathan did not pride himself on being a man of force upon women, but he also did not foresee her agreeing so readily if he simply asked or made an attempt. Perhaps in time when her morale was lowered and her reserve weakened, she would give in to his advances. But he would wait for those. She had been though enough as it were.

Several minutes passed as they finished their meals. Alcmene placed her hands in her lap and sat quietly, waiting for Amathan to release her. Hoping to invoke a response, she spoke up.

"Sir, I am finished eating. Is there anything else I can do for you before I return to my room?" she asked slightly sarcastically but politely. It took more effort than she thought she possessed to be so cordial to him, but she knew it would help her chances if he was pleased with her.

"No, not tonight anyway. Leave," he said with a grin after looking at her for a moment. He knew she didn't really want to stay with him. He was slightly disappointed in her decision not to ask what other nights might entail. Once she had bowed and bobbed her head in acknoledgement and left the room, Amathan began contemplating the means of her stay further. He decided that until Kael could alter her fate, she would remain in her room for as much time as possible. He wanted to see her desperate, practically begging to come spend even five minutes with another being, preferably him. Surely it would take some time to break her due to her race and upbringing, but he did not rule it impossible. Not only would this be an advantage over Kael, but a victory for his own ego.

After their meal, Alcmene returned to her chambers to ponder what her future would hold. She had run though countless scenarios over and over, from worst to best. Obviously she hoped that Amathan would be satisfied with whatever her brother offered and released her. She wasn't so sure that this was going to be so easily solved. Her captor did not seem like such a simple man. All she could do in the meantime was hope Amathan continued to have a slight interest in her and that her brother would be swift with a response. As she returned to the tranquility and distant world of her dreams, she remembered the words Amathan spoke to her earlier: " _It's hard keeping track of so many beautiful women_."

'_Was he trying to tell me he thinks I am beautiful? Why would he do that?_' she wondered to herself as she drifted into slumber.

* * *

Several days passed before Kael's ambassadors arrived in the Night Elf territories. They had sent forth a runner with a white flag, signaling their arrival on behalf of the Blood Elf prince. Amathan was not pleased that Kael himself had not appeared, but he hadn't honestly expected him to do so. As he dressed for the meeting with the emissaries, he had a servant send for his prisoner.

Alcmene had risen that morning prepared to face the day as the previous bunch. Free of anticipation for the time being, she sat in her provided wooden chair, reading stories from an old book Amathan had ordered be given her. Suddenly, a guard began to unlock the hallway door, startling the princess. It was not time for her bath nor her permitted daily walk. She rose to see whoever this was entering her enclosure. A large Night Elf guard appeared, beckoning her to come with him.

"Lord Amathan sends for you. More of your kind have arrived," he announced.

_'Kael'thas!_' she thought to herself, trying to keep herself composed. She did not even know if he was among them, but she certainly hoped. Following the guard toward Amathan's room just down the hall, she found herself having to keep her hopes in check with every step.

Soon after being summoned, Alcmene entered his room curtly, unaware that he was in the process of dressing. He wore only his lightweight cloth pants that went under his robes. Seeing him without a shirt made her blush and she was unsure of what to do or say. In a very unladylike display, she found herself stunned and mouth agape. She couldn't seem to look away from his toned and muscular chest, as well as his bulging biceps. The princess had simply never seen a man this strong or this unclothed, especially only about two feet away from her. Her reaction made the elf grin, taking his mind off of the task at hand.

"Your brother isn't here and I am about to put on a shirt, so don't be so excited. He has sent representatives on his behalf. As you can see, I am dressing to meet with them and determine your future," he said, harshly throwing on a shirt and then a robe.

"Very well then. Shall I wait in your sitting room?" she asked, regaining her composure.

"No, I want them to see you. They should appreciate how well I have taken care of their princess," he said, grabbing her by the arm and leading her toward the meeting room. Apparently he was unaware of his own strength and the fact that he was unintentionally taking out his anger toward Kael on her, as his grip was extremely tight on Alcmene's frail arm. She attempted to stop as they walked down the corridor, clawing at his grasp.

"Please," she winced. He turned his head sharply to see her face showing signs of distress. Seeing her beg made him want to let her go, but he couldn't. He cursed himself for even thinking of being so kind. Amathan continued to hold her, but with an adjusted, less evasive hold on the girl.

As they rounded the corner, the pair entered a large and open marble room. After nearly two weeks, Alcmene was reunited with those of her kind. The warlock released his grip harshly and Alcmene fell forward, falling into the other Blood Elves slightly. The messengers caught her and smiled at the sight of her, pleased to see her unharmed.

"Princess, you seem to have been well cared for and for that, we are pleased Lord Amathan," one of the five said in fluent Darnassian, looking up at him. Amathan presumed him to be the leader of the group by his dress and casual tone when speaking in the Night Elf tongue.

"Yes, I assumed her to be more worthy of such treatment due to her lineage. Tell me, what does your prince offer in exchange for his sister?" Amathan asked as he cast a spell on the girl, causing her to be surrounded by a shadow of purple and dragged from the Blood Elves backwards behind him. They reached for her, but it was pointless against his magic.

"Prince Kael'thas offers a vast array of wealth for you, Sir. He sends gold, gems, women, slaves, and is willing to negotiate trade agreements or territorial offerings. He also sends these," the leader said handing the Night Elf two letters. Amathan took them and glanced over the items and servants. The amount of gold was substantial and the additional prospects weren't bad either. Several fine women of various races made up the assortment. He thought for a moment as he walked back towards his captured princess. Looking at her slim figure and slightly ravaged blonde hair, hanging suspended and helpless in his power, she was much more appealing. He could acquire concubines and these material things through any other means. Acquiring Princess Alcmene was much more rewarding. Plus, such a hostage gave him the upper hand. If he agreed to Kael's terms, that advantage would be lost forever.

"I am afraid I have to reject your prince's offer. If his sister is worth so much to him, I would have though he'd come for her himself. Is he too afraid to face me again after all this time?" Amathan teased as he played with the girl's hair delicately then proceeding to caress her chin, neck, and shoulders. She closed her eyes, trying to distract herself from his touch.

"My Lord, surely you understand that Prince Kael'thas venturing here would surely mean a dangerous and vile journey. Every bounty hunter in all the land would seek him out. Perhaps a neutral location…" the emissary started, clearly upset by Amathan's display.

"Yes, just as I thought. He isn't willing to risk much of anything to save her. He will come here and face me in Darnassus or she will stay as my possession forever," ordered Amathan, casting her abruptly further behind him. She cried out lightly as she came into contact with the wall. The Blood Elves gave an eminent look of concern for their princess.

"You wish it to be a fight then, the winner takes Alcmene?" inquired the leader.

"Perhaps something along those lines, yes," Amathan replied.

"Very well, I will submit your terms to His Highness, though I can assure you he will seek to negotiate further, as these territories are not ideal for his safety," he said regretfully.

"That tells me all I need to know about his character and your pathetic excuse for a race!" spat Amathan.

"Might I remind his Lordship that he in fact is…"

"NO MORE!" he wailed, lunging at the emissary. He turned him so that he was behind the Blood Elf now, placing his dagger under his chin. "She will stay here until he comes for her, understood? Get them out!" Amathan commanded, pushing away his struggling victim. As the emissaries were escorted away, he turned to Alcmene. She was terrified at his sudden outburst and clutched her hands together to her chest in fear. He picked her up firmly and proceeded to drag her back to her quarters once again. Alcmene did not understand why he had gotten so violent at the messenger's words, but she kept quiet to avoid angering him further. A few tears slid down her face subconsciously, not really because of any physical pain, but because of her confusion and the fact that her chances of leaving anytime soon had evaporated.

"Are you crying because your brother is too much of a weakling to face me or because your messenger doubts he will even bother to come and save you?" Amathan asked as they stopped outside her door, his right hand still pressing on her arm. She did not want to answer, as Kael was not actually a weakling and she knew he cared for her, but she assumed the latter was a more fitting answer. "Answer me!" he demanded, shaking her. With her eyes cast to the ground, she responded after taking a deep breath.

"As a princess, I hope...that he does not endanger himself or further degrade the fate of our people on my account. But...seeing how I have no future here, the other more selfish part of me hopes that he will come for me," she whispered frailly. She hoped that her reply was pleasing enough for him to leave her alone. Seeing that she was on the verge of breaking down into sobs right there in front of him, he decided not to further pester her. She was not in any condition to be toyed with and she was too afraid of him to be even remotely her usual and more entertaining self. The warlock simply growled and shoved her into her prison. She fell onto her bedding, her face buried in her pillow. Face down, she began to sob softly. Now that her brother would have to decide if she was worth endangering his mission for, Alcmene knew her time here would be further drawn out and could possibly get worse. Perhaps she had angered her master and now he would no longer look upon her with the least bit of compassion. Her tears had no effect on Amathan's decision to leave her in her room for several days, but he planned on calling for her again eventually. Amathan hoped his plan would make her even more receptive to his desires. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he wanted her to want him. Badly.

'_Part of me hopes that he won't,'_ Amathan said to himself as he locked the door and watched her drown in her sorrows.

* * *

**Thalassian Translation(s)**

**Anar'alah belore: "By the light of the Sun"**

**Next Chapter- Kael's reaction to Amathan's denial, continuing distress for Alcmene, and a certain chain of events that makes her less of a prisoner to Amathan and more of a debtor. **

**Any ideas about Amathan's secret? =)**


	3. The Attraction and Attack

**Thank you for the reviews and story alert additions! I really appreciate it. Keep them coming! =)**

**To address a concern posed by "K": I am fully aware that Night Elves cannot be warlocks or mages in the game. I also understand why this is having read much of the lore about both elf races and their views on Blood Elves for not being able to control their arcane addiction. However, consider the very worthy canon character Illidan, who was in fact a Night Elf (at least he was born one) and he has magical abilities beyond druidism. Plus, there is a VERY logical reason for Amathan's powers, I promise! You just have to keep reading. =)**

**Sorry this chapter is long...it was longer, but i condensed.**

**Muah! **

* * *

The Blood Elves were somewhat slow in returning to their prince with the foul news of Amathan's displeasure. They were not looking forward to Kael's anger, but at the same time, they were not welcome in these parts and felt anxious to be behind Horde lines. After several attacks, pleas for safe passage, and the death of one messenger, the troupe safely made it back to Tempest Keep. Kael'thas was awaiting his men, sitting in his lavish throne room after several hours in service to Illidan and his minions.

"What news do you bring, commander?" the royal asked.

"Sire, Lord Amathan was very uncooperative. He hardly glanced at your offerings, deciding that Princess Alcmene is worth far more to him," the commander responded. Kael had known to anticipate such a bold reply from his old rival. They had frequently stumbled upon one another during various wars and battles, always with the same sense of arrogance and pride for one's faction.

"Very well. What are his terms?" Kael asked reluctantly. He hated that he, a prince, had to submit to the will of an Alliance Lord. He did not fully understand the mind of his rival, but he knew enough about him that Amathan viewed him as a threat. Their bickering was rooted in an entanglement far deeper than the sides they had taken.

"He demands that you face him in Darnassus. It appears he wishes to have a rematch of your last encounter. The winner of the duel will take the princess," replied the commander.

Kael'thas thought intensely after he had dismissed his messengers. He would consult with his council, but they would tell him what he already knew. It was unwise to venture to Darnassus at this time. A large, protective army would draw too much attention while a small, secretive operative would leave the prince unprotected if attacked by a large force. Plus, he knew what Amathan wanted: not a duel but a fight to the death.

He sighed as he leaned back in his regal throne. Without a doubt, he loved Alcmene as his one and only sister. He knew from Jahnin's reports that she had grown into a lovely and strong elf, capable of many feats. She was a blossoming paladin and a captivating woman. As much as it pained him to envision, he knew that she was capable of holding Amathan off for some time. Kael knew him too well; he knew he wouldn't harm her. Amathan had a weakness for beautiful women, as did Kael, and that might be the key to Alcmene's safety. Though it hurt his affectionate and brotherly side, he knew that this was best for the progression of his people. Alcmene would have to understand that if anything were to happen to him now, to whom would the Blood Elves turn for guidance? Time was too precious for them and he was so close to achieving his goals with Illidan and his promise of an arcane cure. If he left now and was captured or killed, all of his dedication would have been for nothing. He was not planning to abandon Alcmene by any means, but he could not endanger their entire race for her. If he did so and his people were let down in the process, he might no longer be so revered by the Blood Elf community. They might overthrow him if his actions were not in the best interest for all elves. He had to keep their loyalty in mind for without it, he would no longer be a prince.

He cursed himself for being torn between his people and his blood, thinking this should have been an easier decision. He was her brother and the only family she had left. It was wrong for him to leave her alone like this, but he told himself over and over that it was for the best and that she would understand. All he could think to do was continue sending messages to Amathan in hopes that Alcmene might get to him mentally or that he would finally cave and agree to meet elsewhere.

The prince returned to his bedroom for the night after writing another letter to his sister. As he began to shut the doors, a few scantily clad girls approached him, jumping in the doorway.

"May we join you this evening, Your Highness?" one of them asked sweetly, tucking her hair behind her pointed Elfish ears. The other two giggled.

"No, not tonight," he choked, gripping the door tighter. He was not in the mood for their silly female tendencies.

"Awww but why not Sire?" one wondered, giving him a very sad look.

"We could make your night so much better," the third suggested, reaching to pull teasingly on his cloak. Kael tore his arm away from her grasp and stepped backwards.

"No, I am not in the mood tonight. Go away," he demanded as he shut the doors in their faces. He turned and pressed his back to the doors. From the other side, he could hear the disappointment in the girls' voices, but he did not care. Once he knew they were safely out of earshot, Kael slumped to the floor. A memory of long ago had been weighing on him, but he would not allow himself to recall it until now, in the safety of his privacy. He closed his eyes and titled his head back against the door, drifting back into his past.

_Kael'thas was standing elegantly on his balcony, looking over his beloved city of Silvermoon the morning before he was to depart for his extended stay in Dalaran. He would be away, furthering his magical studies for some time and wanted to take a final look at his home. His people were a strong and proud race, capable of anything. Kael knew that one day, he would be the leader of these exquisite people and felt nervous at the responsibility. Would he make them proud? Would he be well liked? What if he didn't know how to handle his duties? So many questions and possibilities floated through his young mind as he stared into the hustle of the city's life. His father, King Anasterian, had assured him he was following in his footsteps, sure to become a fine king. Kael wanted to address his concerns more specifically with his father before he left, but he couldn't muster up the courage. He did not want his father to think he was weak._

_A sudden sound of laughter from within his chambers caught his attention. Kael turned to see his lovely little sister prancing towards him with a smile. Neither Alcmene's short stature nor her young age could restrict her vivaciousness. She laughed as her blond locks bounced with joy behind her. Seeing her lessened his tension, at least momentarily. _

"_Kael!" she squealed as she jumped on him. His name had been one of the first she'd ever said, which made him beam with pride. He lifted her into his arms for a loving embrace. Today would be the last time he would see her for quite a while, possibly years. _

"_Hey 'Mene," he said with a laugh, calling her by her childhood nickname. She pulled away from him to show him her pouty face. _

"_Minn'da says you leave today," she somberly muttered._

"_Minn'da is right. Your big brother must go away to learn more about magic! Its just what princes do," he retorted as he placed her back on the ground._

"_Do princesses too?" she asked, looking up at him with wonder-filled eyes._

"_Yes, they can. Do you wish to one day study magic little one?" he asked._

"_Uh huh! I want to be a mage just like you Kael! Pretty soon I'll be fighting the bad guys right beside you!" she cried as she danced around, pretending to fight and wave an imaginary wand. _

"_I'd say you have the heart of a paladin instead," he suggested, patting her head._

"_What do they do?" she asked._

"_They fight with swords and some magic too," he said, smiling at her again. She loved magic, as all of their people did._

"_Maybe…" she thought. "When will you be back?" she asked. Kael sighed._

"_So many questions! In no time at all, you'll see," he assured her._

"_But, who will check my chambers at night for demons?" she wondered, a sad look upon her face. _

"_Don't worry," he responded with a smirk. "I'll check it three times before I leave. I won't ever let anything happen to you." She smiled and hugged him once more. Alcmene then pulled away, beginning to fight her imaginary foes again. _

"_Hi-yah! No one messes with my big brother! Take that!" she yelled, kicking and flailing. Kael'thas laughed heartily at the sight, savoring his last moments of family cheer before he departed. _

"_All right little lady, that's enough," came an older female voice from nearby. _

"_Minn'da, Ann'da!" she yelled, running towards their parents. _

"_Its time, my son," a deep, booming male voice uttered from the shadows. The frame of his father was difficult to make out. Hesitantly, he stepped forward towards his family back into his quarters, preparing for a somber goodbye. _

As he stepped closer, the outline of his parents was all he could see as he withdrew from his memory. Suddenly, he was back in his present room in Tempest Keep, sitting awkwardly on the cold marble floor. Coming back to reality hurt his head and his heart. He recalled the words he had spoken to her before he left:  
_"I'll never let anything happen to you."_

Ridden with emotion from his nostalgia, Kael soon became a sight that he would never allow another living being to see as his eyes began to glisten. Though he did not make a sound, the prince felt his cheeks become damp and his head heavy. The roles of being a wise ruler and a loving brother were as opposing as the Horde and Alliance at this juncture. Overwhelmed with his obligations, Kael'thas lowered his head and silently wept.

* * *

Alcmene was going mad. She hadn't been allowed out of her room expect for sanitary purposes for days. Usually she had been permitted a walk in the nearby forests, but apparently Amathan felt the need to deprive her of such a luxury this week. Sometimes if she stared at the walls long enough, she could have sworn they were closing in on her, enveloping her in a shroud of loneliness. Thought it angered her that Amathan had weakened her to this level, she was not above crying out to the guards that she wanted out. She had read and reread the letter from her brother, telling her what she had expected more or less. He had called her "Mene" in the message, a name that he hadn't called her in forever. The name evoked a whirlwind of memories that she assumed she might as well face. She thought hard and remembered the last time she had actually heard her brother's voice.

_Several days after the Scourge attack, Alcmene was brought to her brother's side. He had returned from his studies abroad and was eager to see her, to make sure she was alright. Unlike the rest of their family, she had been spared, not by choice, but by fate. Their mother had locked her in a small, sealed compartment to avoid the attackers' blades. After they had left the city in ruins, she had been freed by a servant. He was a young man named Jahnin. _

_Upon seeing her, Kael'thas could plainly see she had been traumatized by the account. The luster was gone from her aura and her eyes were overflowing with sadness. He bent down and spread his arms wide to receive her. She was relieved to see him, but upset for not understanding why this had happened to their family. She buried her face in his shoulder, crying pitifully._

_"Why, Kael, why?" she cried. He patted her back gently as he held her. _

_"There is an evil in the world 'Mene, an evil that even I do not understand," he replied. "But as we learn and rebuild, we shall find answers."_

_"But Minn'da...Ann'da..."she whispered. It was hard for such a young elf to understand death._

_"I know sister. I will miss them dearly. They would want us to perserve though. We cannot allow ourselves to give in to the darkness," he said. "Here, Minn'da would want you to have this." He placed a glimmering gem on a golden chain around her neck._

_"It is for me?" she asked curiously. Surely an item of such value must be kept away someplace safer._

_"Yes little one. Wear it as a testament to our family and our love for our parents."_

_Later that day, she watched as her brother gave a proud and passionate speech to their people. The most meaningful of lines rendered a wave of applause. _

_"We,the survivors are no longer simply Quel'dorei. We shall call ourselves Sin'dorei, in memory of those who fell. Their strength and effort shall from this day forth me preserved in our name!"_

_Over the next few weeks, she recalled Kael helping the surviving elves while she remained in the palace. She would often look outside to see her people gathered in bands, trying to make sense of what had happened. Kael was often among them, making sure they were as well as they could be for the conditions. Many suffered from strange withdrawal symptoms due to the loss of the Sunwell. The prince had discovered that unless this ailment was addressed, their race would perish. Soon, she heard whispers that many were planning to leave while others wished to stay and rebuild. It was decided that though Kael must venture out into the rest of the world, she would have to remain in Silvermoon City until he could find a new haven for their people. He later explained to her the basis for this arrangement._

_"But I want to be with you!" she stomped her feet in displeasure._

_"'Mene, it would be very unsafe for you if you were to come with me. I cannot risk your safety," he replied to the small girl, holding her close now._

_"But what if they come back?" she wailed, beating on his back. _

_"I have left Jahnin in charge of you and have given him specific instructions should you ever fall in harms way. One day, once I can find a cure for our people, I will send for you little one. Until then, no one can know of your existence. That is why I have kept you hidden from our survivors. Only those who must know your identity," he said calmly, holding her tightly. She did not want to let go, but he pulled away gently after several minutes of embracing._

_"Shorel'aran, 'Mene," he whispered in her ear, planting a kiss on her forehead before he rose to depart. She held back the tears as she watched her brother leave with his followers to begin a quest for a cure._

_She tried to run after him, but she was restrained by her guardians. When he turned to take one last look at Alcmene and his home, she could not contain her sorrows for being such a small girl. Her emotions engulfed her and she cried for hours, remaining in the last spot he had held her._

Her dream intertwined with reality as she felt the harsh thud of the wall in her room. She looked around, realizing she had been acting out her memory and had been walking across the room, ending when she hit the wall. Slightly embarrassed, she wondered if anyone had heard her if she had been reciting her past thoughts. No one came to check on her nor did anything sound unusual outside her room, which led her to believe she had not been overheard.

Around noon, her usual meal was placed near the door. She began to eat slowly, but was distracted by Amathan's voice coming from the hallway. Her heart beat faster at the thought of getting out of this solitary confinement. Dropping her food, she scurried to the door and pressed her ear up to it. She waited, but the door did not open. She sighed loudly and beat the door with her fists.

"Amathan!" she cried out, hoping he would hear her. She hoped he would find something to use her for, something she could do besides sit here and waste away. Thinking that he had ignored her, she sulked back to her food. She was startled when the door lock turned and the warlock himself entered her room. She gazed at him with longing eyes, hopeful eyes.

"Screaming my name already, are you?" he snickered as he unlocked the other door, the one with passages to his chambers. She had never been through them, but she knew from the guards that they lead to him.

"I beg you, please let me out of this room. I am afraid I will lose my sanity if you do not," she said concerned. He paid her little attention as the swung the door open.

"Come then," he beckoned, stepping in the corridor towards his room. She followed eagerly, perhaps too eagerly, anxious to see where he was taking her and what he planned to do with her. The hallway ended at one of his smaller rooms she had been in before. To the right was his bedroom and to the left was the bathroom they shared.

Amathan reached into a box on top of one of the nearby tables and removed something. She curiously tried to walk closer so that she might see what he held. Suddenly he turned with a small dagger in his hand. Her eyes widened and she stepped backwards, afraid.

"You said you wanted out, so here I am giving you an opportunity to enjoy a more...engaging activity," he said, sliding his finger along the smooth top of the blade.

"What besides killing could possibly involve a dagger?" she asked.

"It's necessary, don't worry. Its more for...encouragement," he assured her. "Come here." Slowly she walked towards him, knowing if she did not, he would come to her with whatever he wanted or throw her back into her room. Once she was about a foot away from him, he reached out at touched her waist with his left hand. He held the dagger in the other, analyzing her clothing. It was a simple robe of gray and blue that he had provided her with. It would be easily shrugged aside. He reached upward and began to pull the material away so that her shoulders were exposed. Then, he shoved her down so that she was kneeling in front of him. She gasped and looked up at him, confused. He gathered her hair and pulled it to one side behind her head, lightly caressing her skin with the blade.

"First, I must teach you your place. When addressing me, you should know better than to be so informal. You refer to me as Lord, Sir...or, my favorite, _Master_," he breathed huskily. "Understood?" he asked. She nodded, which was not the reply he desired. "_Understood_?" he emphasized, pressing the blade to her neck.

"Yes...Master," she whispered, feeling the potential of his weapon.

"Now that's better," he said as he relaxed his hand. He abruptly grabbed her by the back of the head, pulling her closer to him. "Can you prove to me you've learned your lesson?"

Alcmene was beginning to envision where this scenario was headed. Though she knew submitting to his desires would gain her favor with him, she was not sure she was ready to do so just yet. She was unexperienced and nervous, uncertain that she could please him. She swallowed hard, an obvious display of her concern.

"My Lord, I...do not think I will satisfy you," she said softly, looking up at him once more.

"You'll do fine," he coaxed her, stroking her jaw with his thumb. Deciding that she would rather this ordeal be as swift as possible rather than drawn out, she reached her shaking hands toward his belt on his robe. He laughed as he grabbed her hands.

"Anxious, are we?" he asked, pushing her hands away. She stared at him, baffled.

"I just want this to be over," she muttered with a look of anger.

"Why? So you can return to your precious room? I thought this is what you wanted," he teased.

"I wanted out, but not to be subjected to...this!" she said, glancing at his nether-region.

"So picky for a prisoner," he muttered. Once again he pressed his blade to her neck. "I think we ought to change that."

She cried out as he cut her, not too deeply or firmly, but enough to bleed. She was shocked, for she had assured herself he wouldn't actually harm her. She touched her neck in an attempt to stifle the pain and assess the damage done. After glancing at her hand, then up at the emotionless warlock, she bit her tongue and closed her eyes, hoping there was a reason for this beyond Amathan's pure amusement. While she was not paying any attention, Amathan sneakily removed a vial from his pocket and collected several droplets of her blood. He then pulled a small section of her hair taught from the root, effortlessly cutting it loose with one swift motion. She felt the tug and again looked up at her captor, this time falling backwards as he shoved her away gently. She stared at the samples from her body that he now held in his hand.

"What..." she couldn't even form a question, she was so stunned.

"More specimens to send to Kael," he smirked. "The more I send concerning you, the more it will infuriate him. I have to taunt him as much as possible. That's half the fun, you know."

Alcmene could not believe him. He had set her up, made her assume she was positioned for defiling, and then laughed it off? She was furious. Full of vile thoughts, she stood up and crossed her arms.

"And what's the other half? Teasing me, _Master_?" she asked angrily.

"Actually, yes," he replied. "You provided an entertaining display of elf pride, innocent beauty, and ardent disobedience. Somehow, that makes a very interesting combination."

He smirked as he left without a farewell. He found it amusing that she gave such futile resistance to him. He could tell she would not be the type to wholeheartedly resist him should he ever press further, even though she was a proud paladin. She knew that it would be easier for her if she did not protest. A pang of guilt struck him, for he did feel slightly sorry for traumatizing her on her knees, but not really. He was having fun with her. As long as he could restrain himself, he knew the fun would continue.

Not sure where to go, she sat alone in a chair for several minutes after he left, wondering if he was returning. A few guards soon came for her to escort her back to her room.

As she recanted the events in her mind, she knew she had to use what she knew about her captor to her advantage. He had weakened her and made her more docile, something she had to do to survive essentially. However, she decided to be sly and be an opportunist. She knew enough about the Night Elf to know he liked women. A lot. Rather than display her current condition upon their next meeting, she would try to mask her emotions while playing on his weakness. Lord Amathan was not the only one with tricks up his sleeve.

'_At least today was interesting_," she supposed. "_But there is more to come_."

She smiled as she thought of what she had planned. It would be her turn to show Amathan was she was made of. She would be in control, at least somewhat. It would be her moment. Her "revenge".

* * *

Later that evening when she was to bathe, Alcmene entered and proceeded as usual. Once she was submerged in the tub, she began to sing softly, then gradually louder. All of her life, she had been instructed in singing. Her teachers praised her for her vocal abilities and her peers envied her natural talent. She'd selected a song in Darnassian, obviously, hoping that Amathan was in his bedroom. She used his bathroom, since her room was connected to his, but if he were anywhere else in the mansion, her efforts would be in vain.

The maids attending to her raised eyebrows and watched her curiously, but said nothing. She had a lovely voice and she knew the song perfectly. Her effort was flawless. Had she been disastrous or had Amathan forbade her from singing, they would have objected. However, they continued to fold and clean, enjoying their captured lady's song. It was a pleasant change to the usual and awkward silence.

Meanwhile, Amathan was in fact in his bedroom, beginning his evening with a human whore on his lap. She moaned into his ear and sighed when he touched her, causing him to be rather excited for the events to come. Suddenly, he heard a beautiful, unfamiliar voice coming from nearby. He blinked and turned his head, trying to identify the sound. It was musical, a song he hadn't heard in many years.

"Its nothing," whispered the woman, nibbling his ear as she rubbed his chest. Completely distracted by the mysterious sound, he shoved her off of him and stood up, walking towards his bathroom door. The human let out a gasp of shock and watched him walk out on a very promising prospect, at least for the time being.

Amathan stared at the source of the lovely song: his prisoner. She was turned in the tub so that she could not see him standing behind her and she continued to sing. The maids noticed him and nodded, but Alcmene did not see this, for her eyes were closed as she washed her hair. He waved his hands to dismiss them and they left at once. The princess dunked her head under the water elegantly, continuing her song as she rose to her feet. Amathan was mesmerized at the sight of her backside. She was like his own beautiful nymph, glistening with droplets of water as she sang. Slowly she stepped from the tub and retrieved a towel to wrap herself in, so engaged in her song that she did not notice the maids were gone. Amathan was surprised she could not detect his presence behind her, as all elves had acute hearing and sensory perception.

As she neared the fogged mirrors, she wiped a small portion clean so that she might see her face. She concluded her song and sighed, slumping on the counter slightly. Apparently Amathan had not heard her or was too busy with something else to have noticed. Her breath had refogged the mirror, so she angrily took her hand and this time spread her hand over a larger area, attempting to clear the entire mirror. When she did, she glanced in the reflection at a dark figure behind her and gasped.

Amathan chuckled as he walked towards the frightened, soaking girl. She turned to face him and clutched her towel, a futile attempt to display her modesty and nobility. They both knew that if he wanted, he could have had her stripped and on the floor by now. She composed herself, realizing that him seeing her half naked like this was really the only outcome of her plan. Silently she cursed herself for not thinking this out better. What else was he to think? It appeared as though she had lured him here like some kind of enchanting sea witch, her intentions seeming much more inviting than she had meant for them to be.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he inquired, slowly stepping closer to her.

"I didn't suppose you'd care," she replied matter-of-factly, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Your voice was slightly distracting, as it is rather good," he said as he crossed his arms. "So distracting in fact that you made me run away from my nicely planned evening."

"What do you mean?" she asked, innocently. He smirked.

"Let's just say I won't be having any fun anymore and its all your fault. For that, I think I deserve to see more of you than what I did already," he sneered, coming even closer to her. She gasped.

"Why didn't you announce yourself? You saw me indecently!" she rebuked. He laughed at her childlike remarks.

"I am very familiar with feminine anatomy, princess. It wasn't anything I hadn't seen before…or anything I planned on never seeing again…" he said menacingly as he narrowed the gap between them.

Rather than think of a witty remark, she winced and prepared for whatever he might do to her, fearing the worst. She felt his harsh hands on her toweled hips, then his breath on her throat as he lifted her onto the counter and bent down to be more level with her. Her hands tightly clasped onto the top of the towel near her bosom, holding it in place to cover herself. She scrunched up her neck and shoulders in discomfort and unfamiliarity, as the sensation of his touch was tickling and sent goosebumps down her body. As he gripped her sides and pulled her towards him, he growled into her neck near the wound he had made earlier. Something was telling him now wasn't the time for this. He was fighting an invisible battle with himself over whether he really wanted to take her here and now. She pressed one hand to his chest, as if to lengthen the time and space between them before their bodies touched. He could feel her resisting, something that for some reason, he did not find suitable for her. This confused him. He had loved to see other women pleading no, fighting him off playfully. She was not vocal in her resistance, nor did she try and pry him away, but he could sense it. Slowly he pulled away from her. Her eyes drifted up to his, confused as to why he stopped if he was so intent on getting even. He turned and headed for the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked softly, unsure of what else to say as she pulled the towel tighter across her chest. He shook his head.

"Not now," he said, having rethought the scenario. "I cannot indulge myself on you like this. It would make me appear weak. But from the sound of things, you didn't want me to stop."

"You've left me desperate…I wasn't even going to try and fight you," muttered Alcmene, astounded by her own words. Her entire purpose of the whole ordeal had just been exterminated. She hoped that her confession would stop him. She'd do almost anything not to be alone again. He paused only momentarily.

"I assure you, entering that realm is something you are not yet ready for."

She was somewhat relieved that he had not followed through with desire right then and there, but she was left baffled by this ever-bewildering creature, wondering if she really would have asked him to stop had he persisted.

* * *

After several days apart, Amathan decided to join Alcmene for her morning walk. It wasn't yet time for his scheduled drills with his men, so he decided it would be an interesting way to start the morning. Whether he did or did not see her, she still dominated his thoughts. This infatuation he seemed to have upset him, but he assured himself it was only natural. She was beautiful, charming, and unconquered territory. What man wouldn't desire her?

He quickly caught up to her and her two guards. She turned around, surprised to see him. She bowed her head.

"My Lord," she acknowledged politely.

"Princess," he responded. "Come, let us walk."

Alcmene was a bit surprised by his decision, as she had not seen or heard much from him in nearly a week. Well, she had sort of heard him. A few nights, she could hear vividly the details of what was occurring in his bedroom, since there wasn't much distance enclosing the intimacies that went on in there. Sometimes it had been hard to sleep with the moaning and screaming concubines. She would never admit it to him, but it made her almost curious.

The pair walked on without speaking for a moment, the guards a safe distance behind.

"Sir...about the other evening in the bathroom…" she began.

"There is no need for words on this subject," he interrupted harshly.

"I just wanted to apologize," she said faintly.

"There is certainly no need to be sorry. My night wasn't ruined after all," he said with a sly smile. She rolled her eyes, trying not to envision what likely occurred after they'd both left the bathroom.

"So I take it you are enjoying your time alone? My men have heard no complaints from you," he said casually changing the subject.

"I am content with my conditions. I read the books you provide and attempt to improve my language skills. I also do a lot of sleeping," she replied.

"And no doubt a lot of dreaming then?" he asked. She did not answer for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose I do. I imagine what life will be like for me once I am freed…if I am freed. Kael'thas does not want to risk his life for me, for our people would be leaderless if anything were to happen to him. It is a painstaking decision I cannot blame him for making," she said.

'Spoken like a true princess,' he thought to himself as they rounded a corner of the path, now headed back for the city.

"Might I ask what you plan to do with me now that Kael has decided not to come for me at the present time?" she inquired.

"I haven't decided yet," he replied with a grin. Suddenly, his grin faded as he saw a large creature approaching from his peripherals. It was moving fast, headed right for them. He turned to face the creature and to protect Alcmene. She gasped and stepped back as Amathan blasted the animal, killing it with only a few attempts. He analyzed the beast, looking for clues about why it attacked. His eyes then grew wide with surprise.

"This is no youngling. I fear we are being attacked by something far greater," he assumed, turning to look back into the forest from which they came. Just as he suspected, a swarm of Scourge was headed straight for them. She gasped and gripped his arm tightly in fear. He turned and pushed the princess back towards the town.

"Guards, take her! Send for help!" he commanded, heading towards the pack. The princess watched over her shoulder as she ran, observing as the warlock began casting. She watched as long as she could, but soon they were out of the woods. The men rounded up as many other guards as they could find. Alcmene stood in fear, protected only by one guard now. Anticipation spread over them both as they watched several of the Scourge stumble out of the forest and into the outskirts of Darnassus. The guard braced himself for an oncoming attack when Alcmene had an idea. After all, Amathan had said the charm weakened her power. Though she hadn't been imprudent enough to think she could fight her way out of the city alone, she wondered why she hadn't thought to simply remove it before.

"No, go help! I can fight!" she cried, urging the guard to go.

"But princess, my orders…"

"Shindu fallah na!" she cried, forgetting this guard probably did not speak Thalassian as well as Amathan did. "Our enemies are breaking through! They need us!" she pointed to the falling Night Elves and the Scourge invaders heading for the town.

"But I am ordered to protect you!" he yelled.

"I am not some defenseless damsel!" she replied with vengeance. With her words, she yanked her charm off of her neck and placed in it her robes. Running towards the attackers, she grabbed a sword from a fallen Night Elf and charged. The guard stared, dumbfounded, but ran after her into the Scourge as well. Alcmene released her frustrations on these nimbisels, displaying her long hidden paladin abilities. She cast several judgment spells, corruptions, and arcane torrents as she wielded, viciously and bravely fighting. Though they were much more skilled warriors than she had ever encountered before, her passion gave her strength. It was not until she was surrounded that she felt anymore fear from these creatures. She realized she was outnumbered and contemplated her options. When one of the Rattlecage Skeletons attacked, she had no choice but to defend. Another blow came from another and then another.

Her hopes brightened when she saw Amathan's minion headed her way, slashing several of her enemies. His assistance was a bit late however, considering how many attackers were now upon her. She healed herself with her Holy light, but the attacks were coming too swiftly now. Before she fell to her knees, she saw Amathan nearby, fighting off his own attackers. In a last resort to save herself, she blasted her foes with the last arcane she could muster, catching Amathan's attention. He killed his opponent and ran toward Alcmene to offer his assistance.

With the help of his minion, Amathan cleared a path toward Alcmene. He conjured a Rain of Fire spell, sending crash after crash upon the Scourge. The Night Elf finished off the surviving attackers with Shadowbolts as he made his way to the fallen girl. He bent down to examine her better, fearing that he had been too late. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. He slowly lifted her and carried her to a nearby building and summoned for a medic.

"How did this happen?" he raged, using his first aid skills to intervene before the professional made it to her side.

"She wanted to fight, My Lord. I could not stop her..." the guard trailed off. Amathan growled in frustration, knowing there would be a time to deal with him later. He glanced over her wounds as the medic tended to them, his eyes stopping on her chest. He saw that she had removed her necklace. She had placed it in her pocket, allowing his minion to still detect she was in danger. It would have fared worse for her had she not thought to remove the item.

As the medic worked on her, Amathan watched in hopes of seeing a sign of improvement. Suddenly her eyelids fluttered softly, her eyes rolling in various directions.

"Alcmene," he said sternly, as if to say she had better snap out of this foolishness.

"Ma...mast..." she stuttered, as she glanced around her.

"Yes, I am here. You're safe now. Don't give in," he encouraged as she struggled with her strength. He held her hand tightly and placed another on her shoulder. Though the sight likely seemed affectionate, Amathan was not concerned about the thoughts of his men. All he cared about was her.

"Ah-am-ama.." she whispered before falling back into the darkness.

* * *

**Ann'da-Papa**

**Minn'da-Mama**

**Shorel'aran-Farewell**

**Next chapter: Still in the works, haven't started typing yet, but chances are it will be _much_ shorter and more..ahem...naughty. **


	4. The Awakening

**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but work and online classes have me so busy! I'll try to update again by next week, especially if I get reviews!!!**

**=)**

* * *

As his princess prisoner lay unconscious, Amathan grew more anxious with every moment. He had paced his quarters, pondering what else could be done for her or at least pass the time until she returned to normal. His medics had done thorough examinations, assuring him all they could do was wait. A few times, he had peered in her new room to check on her. He had laid her in one of the nicer rooms attached to his own, also linked to the main hallway.

Growing impatient again, he headed towards her room once more. He entered slowly, observing the morning sunlight casting beautiful rays onto the bed. The Night Elf was disappointed to see Alcmene still sleeping under the covers, eyes closed. The girl lay motionless on the bed of royal blue, her blonde hair fanned out on the plush pillow. Her eyelids rested perfectly on her cheeks and her hands rested lightly on her stomach. Amathan noticed that her facial expression was not as he expected. She looked peaceful, yet still in distress at the same time.

He sighed. She had been injured fighting for them, the Alliance, her sworn enemy. He admired her for not standing back and accepting defeat. Not many of her level would have even attempted to fight the creatures that invaded the island. He recalled times when he had witnessed other Blood Elves, including females, fighting formidable opponents and he simply watched as they perished. Alcmene was different. Obviously he had wanted to save her for his advantage, but he wondered if his intentions were becoming less about the rivalry with Kael and more about his own desires. Something was compelling him to care for her more than he ever wanted to admit. He knew what that was, but refused to acknowledge it.

Just as he was about to turn and leave, Amathan noticed the presence of one of his commanders, Agthen. He was dressed in loose pants and a brown vest, typical morning wear.

"Apologies, My Lord…" he stumbled, lowering his head.

"Yes Commander?" the warlock asked.

"Might we speak in your chambers?" he suggested. Amathan scowled, for he didn't really think it was necessary with Alcmene being unconscious, but he nodded and walked into his main room, closing the door behind him.

"What is it? This had better be good," he demanded.

"Sir, I simply bring a message. One of many of the men…" Agthen said with a reluctant tone. He folded his arms nervously.

"What kind of message?" Amathan inquired, staring.

"A concern…" he said somewhat hesitantly.

"Go on," Amathan allowed. He was unsure as to what this could be, as he tried to keep morale at its highest, but he was always open to the worries of his soldiers. He was quick to silence any unrest with either rewards or his fierce command. Without their cooperation, he was not as strong. He had long fought all of his life for the respect of his fellow Kal'dorei soldiers and was not about to lose their admiration.

"Sir, we have reason to believe…with last week's events… that perhaps something is developing between you and the prisoner?" he said slowly.

"That's preposterous! What gave you such an idea?" he demanded. 'Developing? Is that what you'd call it?' he thought to himself with an inner laugh.

"Several of the men noted that you seemed 'affectionate' when dealing with the girl and her injuries," Agthen justified.

"So I showed some care for her wellbeing! So what? In case you morons forgot, she isn't much use to us if she's dead, now is she?" he said with a sneer.

"But from our understanding, Kael'thas is not planning to come for her anytime soon anyway. It would endanger his plans for his people," Agthen said.

"Yes, that is correct. But eventually he should come here to fight for her," Amathan replied.

"What if he doesn't? And until then, if he does, what is to become of her when she awakens?" Agthen asked, curiously interested.

"I have not yet decided," Amathan replied. "But she is none of your concern until you are notified otherwise."

"Well, if you decide one of your officers shall have the honors, please consider my offer," he said slyly as he slid a pouch of gold coins and gems toward Amathan on his table. He eyed it, waited a moment, and then slowly slid it back. The leader had no intention of letting his commander touch Alcmene. He had shown his lack of restraint towards her already and was now showing his desperateness. Despite his mind already being made up regarding Agthen, he thought it might be fun to let him think he stood a chance.

"Offer considered," Amathan said with a smirk of his own.

* * *

_The city was in ruins. Scourge littered the streets and buildings, attacking any they encountered with their clubs and axes. A dim fog had set upon the city, reflecting the somber mood and the day full of death. The destruction of the Sunwell left Silvermoon in darkness._

_Alcmene grabbed her mother tightly as they ran through the Royal Exchange passageways, searching for a hiding place. Her father ran in front of them and had killed a few minor attackers with the help of his guards and minions._

_"Quick! In here!" King Anasterian whispered, leading them into a small, hidden room he found by pressing along the wall. The group gasped loudly, looking around for other exits or other dangers. Eyeing a nearby compartment, the queen ran towards it and opened it, removing the key from the lock. Inside were strands of silk cloth, but she removed most of them and motioned for Alcmene to get inside the trunk._

_"Get it, darling. You'll be safer in here," she assured her. The king nodded in agreement and grabbed his dagger. He stabbed several small holes in the back so that she might have a way to breathe. Shaking with fear, she tried to cling to her mother as she shut the lid slowly._

_"Go on, 'Mene. Its all right," she eased the crying girl as she placed a kiss on her forehead. The King held her hand for a moment before they closed the lid and locked it shut. _

_Petrified, the princess curled into a ball and covered herself with the silk. She waited, hoping that her parents would soon pull her out and hold her. She wished Kael was at her side, keeping her safe too. It didn't feel right without him here. She was scared and Kael always made her feel better. Remembering their cheerful times distracted her. _

_Then, she heard a loud thud followed by her mother's screams. She winced as she heard her parents and the guards fighting with all of their strength to ward off the Scourge. After several blasts and cries, she heard the beasts chuckle._

_"Long live the king," one said sarcastically._

Suddenly, Alcmene's eyes flew open as she sat upright in her bed. Her heart was racing from the nightmare. It was one she once had often as a child, but the dream had not haunted her for sometime. Calming herself with deep breathing, she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. It was definitely still Amathan's home, but this was not her usual room. Her bedding and drapes were a deep blue and were luscious silk, not the harsh linen she had been reduced to in her old room. A few bandages were laid out on the nearby table, as well as some food and drink. She was alone, but there were nearby voices she could hear through the walls.

As she lied there, Alcmene tried to remember what had caused her to be in this predicament. The last thing she recalled was Amathan, hovering over her as she faded in and out. Then she remembered why she had been so weak: the Scourge invading and fighting them off, but they had been too strong. Perhaps her desire to get even with them for killing her family had overwhelmed her. Perhaps the second attack had triggered the nightmare. She wondered if she had been simply sleeping or if she had been unconscious for more than a day. Time was not easily comprehended in her state.

She then decided she would get up and find a guard to inform her captor she was awake. The princess attempted to swing her legs to the edge of the bed, but she felt too frail. Her vision became blurred with her sudden movements, so she leaned back down until someone came back to the room.

After several minutes, a maid entered and walked toward the bed, prepared to change the dressing on her wounds.

"I am awake," Alcmene said in Darnassian with a soft smile. The maid glanced up, eyes wide and nodded, quickly fixing the bandage on her arm and then hurried out to spread the news.

* * *

Amathan was trying to enjoy a drink and a game of cards with a few of his officers when the guard entered with news of Alcmene's progress.

"My Lord, the prisoner has awakened," he said, bowing and awaiting further orders.

"About damn time!" Agthen shouted as the threw down his cards, causing a stir from all the others.

"Think she got enough beauty sleep?" another joked.

"She's not much use laying there alone is she?" one asked.

"Just taking up space!" said another. Amathan smiled, even though he found none of the comments amusing.

"Very well," he said, holding up his hand to silence the others' laughter. "Inform the princess to prepare herself for….shall we say, an introductory meeting with a fine gentleman tonight."

The others resumed their cheers and laughs. Agthen patted Amathan on the back, full of foolish hope. The leader eyed his commander for touching him in his excitement and pried his hand from his back.

"What are you clowns so excited for? I did not mention _your_ names," Amathan stated.

"But Sir, we thought it might be one of us…" one complained.

"We made offers after all," Agthen said, beginning to get angry.

"And I considered them! You still have your money," Amathan replied.

"This is absurd! One more thing you get to rub in our faces…" Agthen muttered.

"There are plenty of women here for you and your needs. She is not to be cast out among them and their kind!" Amathan roared.

"So she's better than the women of the Alliance? Too good for us? A Blood Elf? Hmmm..." Agthen continued, exasperated.

"That's enough soldier! You know well what I meant! She's a princess and an asset to our strength, not a cheap whore!" Amathan cried out, knowing where this was headed.

"Your princess maybe...I guess it's fitting though that you should have her, since she more like you than us anyway," Agthen sneered. "You're not even..."

The commander was cut short as Amathan placed a dagger through his stomach. He placed fear spells on the others to prevent their involvement.

"Is that so?" Amathan asked sarcastically, twisting the blade as Agthen's eyes grew wide with pain. "Was that outburst worth your life over the absurdity, commander?" The warlock shoved the gasping warrior down onto the ground and stepped over him. The others were silent as they watched him exit and head toward his bedchamber.

He waited there on his balcony for her, hoping she'd hurry. He was anxious to see her, but dwelled on his violent reaction. Amathan hated that he had been compelled to kill one of his own, but he had to exert command and demand respect from his men. Sometimes that meant a little fear too. He'd never really liked Agthen anyway and he had overstepped his boundaries with his comments. Plus he knew Alcmene would be be relived to know he could never threaten her again.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Alcmene asked softly, shifting him from his thoughts several minutes later. Amathan turned to see her and walked a little closer. He admired her in her normal state, happy to see her up and well. She appeared stunning in her silk robe of dark red and purple. She looked frail, but not defeated.

Inside, she was glad to see him. He seemed genuinely concerned for her well-being and appeared happy she was finally awake. Something in his eyes gave her a warm feeling. Being here was better than her nightmares, but she returned to the ever pondering scenario of how she would survive and escape this confinement.

"Yes, I wanted to give you an opportunity to say thank you," he said with a smirk, now standing only a few feet away from her. She lowered her head, for he was right. Alcmene remembered how he had blasted their enemies and picked her up, carrying her to safety.

"I do owe you my gratitude. If it weren't for you, I am certain I'd be dead. I owe you my life…" she said, remembering the ways of the paladin. A life for a life…she was now indebted to him, until she was able to save his life in return. Now she not only was bound here because she was captured but because of the honor of her class now bound her to Amathan.

"I am familiar with the ways of the paladin, Princess. I suppose you will just have to stay here until you are someday strong enough to defend me against our foes," he said sarcastically as he lightly gripped her forearms, knowing she would never reach his capacity. This was his chance; the moment he had been waiting for.

"Then I am to stay here forever! There is no way I could ever save you. You would never need my help," she exclaimed, pushing past him and leaning over the railing delicately as she looked out into the night. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. He was just toying with her, trying to guilt her into staying with him. And for what? What purpose did she serve, really?

Amathan followed and stood behind her, placing his hands on her upper arms near her shoulders. His touch gave her the chills.

"There is another way," he said softly in her ear. "That I would consider your debt to be paid." He stroked her right arm. She sharply turned to face him.

"And what could that be?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down once. Her nervous eyes met his as he tugged a piece of hair near her face, stroking her jaw.

"Oh I think you know. I want something no one else could ever have," he whispered slowly with a grin and leaned in closer. "Something you can only give once."

She swallowed and cast her eyes downward as she wrapped her arms around herself for she felt chilled. She knew what he wanted. She had known this moment would come since the day of her capture, if not from him, then someone else.

"I don't know…" she muttered, unable to look him in the eye.

"I'm a bit surprised you're so against the idea after what happened the other night," he trailed off smirking.

"That was different!" she argued. Her resolve had been weakened then, and she presumed it might have helped make things more interesting. Plus, she hadn't really thought about what went into what she had implied, making her nervous now that it was more likely to occur. She was so young and innocent that these situations made her uncomfortable.

"Why, because then you didn't have an obligation weighing on your decision? This should make paying me back easier if you were already thinking of going through with it before," she snickered.

"It would be easier I suppose, but as honorable?" she asked gently, thinking aloud.

"Perhaps not, but the honor lies within the repayment, not the manner in which the debt was paid. However, you can obviously see which method we'd both likely prefer," Amathan said smiling. "No rush on making a decision. Either remain here for quite some time indebted to me, regardless of what Kael'thas does or, take my offer and consider yourself freed of any obligation to me," he stated.

"So if I agree to give in to you and...return the favor, you will release me?" she asked after a moment, hopeful. He laughed as he stepped shifted his weight.

"I said freed from any obligation, Princess. Your paladin pride should hold you to me until your debt is paid, your brother's involvement aside. His actions in no way affect our situation," he said.

"If my brother came for me today, I would leave!" she spat through her teeth. Nothing would tie her here if she could fly away from here, free of any bonds.

"Would you? And have it follow you forever that an Alliance leader saved your life, yet you did nothing to repay him? My, that seems as though it might take a toll on your conscious," he said lightly.

"You're manipulating what happened to benefit yourself! It took little to nothing for you to save me!" she cried. She realized he was right again. It would haunt her, knowing that an enemy saved her, no matter what his reasons were.

"On the contrary, it cost me quite a bit. I killed Agthen today in fact because he spoke out about how I saved you. Some of my men feel as though I am going soft over you and that," he said as he tugged on her robe, "is something I cannot afford."

He released her and she stumbled backwards, placing both hands behind her on the railing of the balcony. She was surprised that he had killed Agthen over comments regarding her, but was relieved nonetheless. She had a hunch he'd known she would appreciate his ultimate punishment after what he had done to her and what he had tried to do to her. His intentions weren't much different than Amathan's at this point though. They both wanted the same thing: her.

"Does it have to be now?" she asked softly, her head still turned and her mind racing.

"No," he said as he placed a hand on her face and turned her head so that she was forced to look him in the eyes. "When you can do so willingly and readily, that is when I want you."

'I suppose this is as willing as I will be,' she thought to herself. " As you wish," she replied with a slight smile. "Might I ask a favor, Sir?"

"You're in no place to be asking favors, now are you?" he replied as he walked into his room. She said nothing for a moment as he sat on his bed lightly.

"It's a small one, I promise," she begged, following. She knew that this would not be Amathan's first intimate encounter, which made her feel intimidated. She feared she would do something wrong or be an overall disappointment.

"All right, what is it?" he asked, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"If I agree to be accepting of my fate and embrace this proposed encounter as heartily as I am able, then…well…when…you're, I mean we're…well…you know… could you...please consider that this will be my first time experiencing such…activities?" she stuttered blushing as he reached for her. He chuckled at her nervousness and smiled, cupping her small delicate face in his hands. Unable to resist her unintentional innocence and charm, he brought his face closer to his and rested his forehead against hers. She gasped as her eyes widened in surprise and nervousness, and her heart began to beat faster with anxiety. He softly pressed his lips to hers and kissed her, Alcmene's first real romantic encounter. Realizing what was happening, she closed her eyes after a moment and tried to take in the feeling and emotion. She was unsure what to do with her hands, how to kiss back, what to think of the whole thing, and so forth. Thankfully, for her nerve's sake, it was a short kiss. Amathan pulled back slowly and stood up, stepping past the stunned girl.

"Yes, I suppose I will try to be gentle," he said with a wink as he turned and walked back into his closet.

"Am I to leave you now?" she called to him after a moment, still astounded by the kiss.

"Go," he said, turning to face her in the doorway. "Spend some time these next few days free to wander as you please. Relax, eat, do whatever until you're ready. Are those terms permissible?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Yes," she said with a grin. He had never let her roam the grounds on her own before. It would be nice to finally feel trusted and not caged like an animal, although she would catch the eye of many who disliked her presence there. Amathan's cough caught her attention.

"Yes, what?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, Master," she muttered, sighing and rolling her eyes as she walked away.

"Much better," he smirked.


	5. The Embrace

Update! Yay! haha

*****THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS! MATURE READERS ONLY, HENCE THE RATING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!*****

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

For the first time in nearly two months, Alcmene was finally feeling like a princess again. She had spent the last two days doing as she pleased and enjoyed the freedom Amathan was allowing her to have. First, she had simply wandered the city, with an escort of course, and was polite to all she saw on her way. Several whispered, gave her stares, and others spat discreetly or perhaps not so discreetly. Various men ogled her. One woman began singing a song that was meant to glorify the Alliance. Much to her own surprise, none of this bothered her. She simply held her head high and continued on.

The princess had then wandered through Amathan's home, browsing through his library and room of artifacts. He was certainly a traveled warlock, for he possessed items from all over the world. She felt small and meager compared to his medals and awards that lined the walls. All she carried was a title based on her family. Amathan held a title and so much more, all because he earned it through hard work and persistence. She had simply been born a princess. What did that mean? She shook her head, angry with herself for discrediting her heritage. Sure, she hadn't been awarded any prize for being noble, but her line was proud and consisted only of capable rulers. She had been destined to lead, if not in the highest position then alongside Kael'thas. Her people looked to her for poise and collectiveness. Though her role had been so far less strenuous physically, it had certainly not been easy trying to be perfect.

At the end of his wall of glory, Alcmene noticed a painting sitting atop a small chest. It was of a prestigious Night Elf embellished in Alliance finery. She walked closer to get a better look and realized it was his father, based on the gold nameplate at the bottom. She picked it up to hold it closer when she felt a thin parchment behind the portrait. Carefully removing the brown paper, she unfolded it after looking around the room for anyone who might be watching her. She didn't want Amathan thinking she was snooping on purpose. That was the last thing she needed.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she began to read the small letter. It was faded and hard to make out, especially since it was in an older, more formal form of written Darnassian.

It read:

_My Son,_

_Words cannot express how proud I am of all of your accomplishments. Your trainers assure me you will go far in the service of the Alliance and they have high hopes for you, as do I. Your one of a kind abilities have set you a part from your peers and for that they will only continue to envy your talent. Despite all that was set against you from birth, you have proven everyone wrong. Please do not harbor harsh feelings towards me for causing you this struggle, for I feel it truly encouraged you in an impeccable manner. Never permit anyone to insult you for what fault is mine, Amathan. Use your achievements as well as your hindrances to your advantage and you will forever flourish. _

Alcmene placed the folded letter back behind the painting at sat for a moment in the plush chair nearby, baffled by the letter. She assumed the letter was given to Amathan when he completed his preliminary warlock training or perhaps graduated from some kind of academy, but what was this supposed disadvantage he possessed from birth? Had he been born with some sort of defect? She remembered that his father seemed to take the blame for this hindrance. For some time, she pondered what this could possibly be. Perhaps one day she would ask him or maybe he would tell her so that she did not have to reveal she read something that he likely considered very personal. She sighed and stood up, gazing out into the early evening sky. Tonight would be the night. She had made up her mind that she would only worsen things for herself if she waited any longer. It was inevitable. The sun was setting on the day and she felt she could not escape the pull of the night. Deciding it was now or never, she took a deep breath and headed towards her room, taking the hallway that passed the concubine chambers. She needed some help with this…task that lay before her.

Alcmene slowed as she reached the harem, eying the hallway cautiously from around the corner. She waited for a sign that someone might be near, hoping she might somehow persuade one of them to help her.

"Looking for something?" a sultry voice echoed behind her. She gasped and turned to see a pretty Blood Elf girl dressed in a provocative gown. The girl was shorter than Alcmene, brunette, and had much larger breasts. Alcmene had seen this girl before, whispering behind a colorful fan to another concubine as she had passed by. She placed a hand on her hip as she smirked, waiting for the princess's answer.

"I…um…" she stuttered, not sure of what to say.

"Did you get lost? Your room isn't near here. I'm sure you wish you were one of us sometimes, but after all, you're a _princess_," the concubine snickered as she shifted her weight.

"A princess of your people," Alcmene said softly, hoping to gain insight as to why this girl left her kind.

"I no longer relate to the Blood Elves nor do I consider myself one. There was nothing for me among them. You are not my princess," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I see. Well then, your green eyes and addiction to magic, tell me, how have you escaped these things?" Alcmene asked, sarcastically. The elf's expression grew dark, as she felt insulted by the princess's remark.

"Is this what you came here for? To insult me and remind me of my past? If you're hoping I'll regain my loyalty and help you escape, you're wrong!" she cried.

"I came to ask for your help," Alcmene confessed abruptly.

"Help?" she laughed in disbelief as she pointed to herself. "What could I possibly help _you_ with?"

"Since Lord Amathan saved me from the Scourge that attacked, I owe him my life. You know as well as I that he would never need me to help save him, so…we arranged another method of payment," Alcmene explained.

"Oh I see," the girl chuckled. "So you offered yourself to him instead? My what a regal thing to do."

"I did not suggest it, he did. But that matters not. I am willing to go through with it rather than stay here forever indebted to him," she replied.

"Well I don't know how much help I can be. We aren't so honorable over here," she mocked.

"For the last time, I do not consider myself above you! I am to become one of you, giving my body to him in the same manner. And I know that my lineage means nothing here, especially to someone who has turned her back on her people!" Alcmene roared.

"You know nothing about my past," she justified. "And you know nothing about what a man wants."

"I do not mean to judge you. That's why I'm here, to ask for your advice. Please, just tell me what I should wear, what I should do, anything!" Alcmene asked, grabbing her arm lightly as she pleaded.

"Why should I help you?" spat the girl.

"Simply because I ask. Not as a princess demanding, but a fellow courtesan asking for guidance. Please, help me and let us share our stories. I could use a friend," Alcmene replied.

The Blood Elf looked around nervously. She knew the other girls were still at dinner and wouldn't be back for a while. Hesitating, she dragged the princess inside the harem and straight to her quarters. She closed the door behind them.

"What is your name?" Alcmene asked.

"My name is Sieane. I came here two years ago after leaving Silvermoon and wandering the world, searching for something that called to me. After running from town to town, I developed clever sweet talk for getting me out of Alliance predators. It made me so angry that humans, night elves, dwarfs, they would all attack me before I even had a chance to explain myself, just because of my looks," she ranted.

"I am Alcmene-"

"Yes, I know who you are. My father spoke often of your whole family and how you would lead us to greatness," she recited as she browsed through her trunks, looking for something for Alcmene.

"You sound as though you have lost faith in Kael'thas. Is that why you left?" she questioned.

"No," Sieane said, sitting on her bed. "I left because of my father. I am only half Blood Elf. My Human mother deserted me at birth and left me with him, only to be beaten and abused. My peers teased me because something made me seem different. I have the ears, the green eyes. Well, half green. They're more of a hazel."

Alcmene looked closer, noticing she was right. Her eyes were not as bright or as vividly green as her own.

"So you felt as though you didn't belong?" asked Alcmene. She tried to empathize with her acquaintance, but it was difficult. They came from completely distinct lives.

"I suppose. My father didn't make it easy. He tried to marry me off to a Blood Knight, so I ran away," she muttered.

"A Blood Knight? One of my guardians…" muttered Alcmene.

"Yeah, if I'd stayed and you hadn't been captured, I might have been living in the palace with you. Go figure," she sighed.

"What led you to become a…" Alcmene stared.

"A whore? I don't know. I guess I've always been looking for love. Love from a man. Here, I get it, along with everything else that I need," she replied.

"And you've found it here…with Amathan?" Alcmene questioned. It made sense. The lack of a father's love could drive a girl mad searching for adequate male affection. Alcmene had felt a similar sense of rebellion once and had wanted to search for mischief, but an escape attempt out of the palace at fifteen had gotten her a swift and hefty punishment.

"You are so inquisitive! For the time being, yes, I find comfort in being here with Lord Amathan. Not that I've seen him lately," she sighed as she folded some items of clothing.

"What do you mean?" Alcmene pressed.

"Ever since you arrived, he hardly visits here anymore. Maybe a handful of times. And when he does, he looks right over me," she replied, sounding annoyed.

"I can't imagine why," Alcmene said, for the girl was beautiful.

"I'm damaged goods compared to the princess of the Blood Elves. But anyway, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she said with a smile, handing the princess a bag of negligee. "Now, as for what to do, just do whatever he says. Men like Amathan enjoy sex the most when you are submissive and docile. Don't do anything unless he asks you to. He'll do everything. Just lie there and look pretty."

Alcmene was surprised that Sieane did not seem jealous or unwilling to help another female. She had expected to be viewed more as a rival than she had been treated. She returned the pleasant expression.

"Thank you Sieane. Might I confide in you again sometime?" she asked.

"Sure, let me know how it goes tonight when you return my robes. I…guess I could use a friend too," Sieane admitted with a shrug.

Alcmene nodded and smiled before leaving, heading back to her room to dress. She sorted through various make-up items and decided to amp up her beauty regimine. She needed some kind of boost for this evening. Sieane's dress would help, but she realized she needed more courage than she thought. Attempting to rationalize the situation, she told herself this was what she had to do. It was for her honor. It was for her future, so that she could continue to fight for her people. She threw an eye pencil at the wall, frustrated when it broke before she could apply it.

'_Get it together, 'Mene_," she told herself as she continued to primp. She tried to pretend that Kael was there, helping her through this predicament, but she knew that if that were the case, she wouldn't have to do this. He would never let his rival handle her this way if it was up to him. Alcmene also knew she could not blame Kael for this either. He did not know of the deal she had arranged with Amathan and even if he did, he probably couldn't make it to Darnassus in time to stop them. It was to be another sacrifice she would make for her brother and for their people, only this one was much more personal.

'_I'm sorry brother. I'm on my own now_," she said to him in her mind, as if she hoped he could somehow hear her.

* * *

Amathan stared out into the distance from his balcony, hoping to see his prize very shortly. A maid had entered just before he had sat down with a drink, informing the warlock that Alcmene would in fact be joining him within the hour. He felt like a dumb, love struck adolescent as he grinned before taking a swig. Perhaps the fact that it would be her first time was making him remember his own. He had been so different then, young and full of lustful, uncontrollable hormones. The latter had followed him to his present, though tonight he envisioned going very differently than his usual encounters.

Part of him didn't want it to happen yet. He had considered holding off longer, perhaps further wooing her into the idea. Some thoughts ran through his mind, such as what to do with her when tonight was over, how he would treat her, how his men would receive her, and so on. He knew he couldn't send her back to her old room again after being more intimate with her than any other person had ever been with her. Then again, he didn't want her constantly on his arm, out and open for all to see. That would be horrible for them both in the long run. Here in Darnassus, they were safe, but should word leave the island, other rivaling Alliance members might view his prisoner as a threat. They could also question his loyalty, especially regarding his background. Sighing, he closed his eyes and decided he'd worry about what to do with her later.

He took another sip of his drink when suddenly his gaze was captured by a mesmerizing figure to his left.

"I'm ready for you, Master," Alcmene said as seductively as she could muster. She tried very hard not to let her voice quiver or her confidence shatter as she spoke.

Nearly choking on his drink, he did a double take, staring at the girl who was now before him for he barely recognized her. He was first drawn to her face, which was adorned with unusual and remarking additional beauty. Alcmene was wearing bright earrings and more cosmetics than she typically did. Something dark lined her eyes that made them stand out more. Her cheeks were flushed a natural pink from her slight blush. Her blonde hair was wavy, as usual, but it was more defined with volume and shine.

His eyes then impulsively continued downward, examining her choice of eveningwear. It was a thin silk robe of purple, tied in the middle with a lighter colored sash. Quite a bit of neck and cleavage were exposed, as was leg due to the daring slit that came up the right side.

Alcmene's heart was racing under her risqué appearance. She was relieved that he seemed to like her choice of robe, despite her having little idea what he preferred. She had borrowed the robe from Sieane, entrusting in her judgment. His never-ending stare, however, was beginning to make her more nervous.

"Come closer," he finally said, beckoning her towards him.

Amathan could hardly contain his excitement as she neared him slowly, approaching his lounge chair on the balcony. He was paralyzed, for she looked even lovelier in the moonlight. He rose and stood speechless for a moment before her, unsure of what to do next. Alcmene likewise looked up at him, unsure of what to expect. He could sense that the princess was trying to do what she thought might please him, so he assured her that all was well with a hand on the small of her back and another stroking her hair. She cautiously placed a hand on his chest, afraid and innocent. Suddenly, he bent slightly and lifted her, placing one hand behind her knees and the other around her back. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Amathan carried her as though she was his bride into the bedroom and plopped her on his large, soft bed.

After soaking in the light impact, Alcmene opened her eyes to see Amathan, now shirtless, hovering over her. Her arms were sprawled out, hands on either side of her head. She was afraid to move from this position, but she propped herself up on her elbows. He smirked at her caution and lowered his head slightly. He gently traced her lips with his fingers before he kissed her softly. His touch had once again sent shivers running through her body and forced her to arch her back as she returned the kiss. She steadied herself by grasping his firm biceps.

"Getting excited, are we?" he teased. She grinned and made a face at his remark.

"This is all so…unfamiliar to me," she whispered, clutching his arms tighter.

"I know," he breathed on her lips as he ran his hand through her blonde curls. "That's the fun of it."

He placed his other hand near her sash and began to wiggle it loose. As he did so, he could feel her begin to tremble. She was aware he had seen many women before and even her backside before, but this was different. This was a distinct intimate encounter, making all of her phony confidence fly out the window.

"You're trembling," he muttered.

"I'm just so nervous…Master," she said apologetically.

"You don't have to be so formal. Just let yourself go," he whispered as he caressed her sides, sliding his hands up and down her torso. She tried to unwind and completely relax, but it was so difficult when she was so anxious. She knew this was what she wanted, for the sake of her debt, and possibly something more. After all, she was in the arms of the most powerful man for miles. Somehow she knew this could be to her advantage. The only thing she refused to dwell on was how Kael would react if he discovered her lack of loyalty. She diverted her attention to his hands, trying to guess where they might go next.

Lowering his gaze, Amathan focused on untying the sash that hid her figure and tossed it aside. Slowly, he began to peel the folds of the robe away from her body. The warlock admired her creamy flesh, the smooth skin he had long been waiting to see. Even if it wasn't an erogenous area, he still was affixed by her flawless midsection. As he continued to pry the material away, she instinctively brought her hands toward her chest to cover herself and her decency before he was able to see anything desirable. He gave her a pouty look.

"Come now, let's not do this the hard way," he said, demonstrating his potential by gently applying his magical pressure to her wrists. He could snap them back up beside her head any instant if he wanted to, but it would be much more fulfilling if she did so willingly.

Alcmene struggled to overcome her modesty. She had never been naked in front of a man before and so much was happening at once. Full of anticipation, she bit her lip and closed her eyes as she drew back her hands from her chest. Amathan grinned devilishly as he eyed the firsts of his hidden prize. They were perfectly round and symmetric orbs just asking to be fondled. He resisted the urge to grasp both firmly to feel the smooth under skin; reminding himself that was something he would do with a less cherished woman. Instead, he placed a hand lightly on one as he kissed her collarbone and felt her heartbeat increase dramatically. Rolling his head upward, he looked at her, making sure she seemed all right as he messaged her intimately. She was gasping slightly, which he took for a good sign, or as good of one as he hoped to get from an inexperienced girl. Her breathing quickened as he grazed her breasts with his mouth, further heightening her senses.

Amathan pushed her robe aside and quickly removed his own pants. Gently, he pried her clasped legs open at the knee with one hand. His fingers crept up her thighs, feeling for her warmth and readiness. She gasped with every inch he moved closer to her most intimate region. He knew by the moisture that she was enjoying this to some degree. It was her body's natural reaction, despite her nerves. Grinning, he positioned himself so that they were only a thrust away from becoming one.

As he hovered over her, propped up on his hands, Alcmene couldn't help but stare at what was about to be invading her body. She had expected him to be large, but he was rather large. She had never seen a man's genitalia and was simply shocked. The princess had never been educated in sexual functions and was certainly not accustomed to physical indecencies, but she assured herself that it was only natural. Obviously this couldn't happen efficiently with certain items of clothing left on.

Amathan chuckled softly at Alcmene's bulging eyes on his groin. He remembered he needed to be cautious and careful, for he did not want to cause her pain. Once again, he returned to her lips and placed his hands on her cheeks. Surprisingly, Amathan then felt her soft hands on his scarred back. Gently, she ran her hands over his taught muscles and braced them on his defined shoulders. He broke their kiss and opened his eyes to see her gazing into his own. The look on her face told him she was ready.

"This might hurt," he warned her. He knew she had to be extremely tight and fragile since she had never been touched before. The Blood Elf nodded and braced for the pressure, gripping his arms once again. He pushed through, unable to ease in as slowly as he had intended because the erotic sensation overwhelmed him. Alcmene's eyes popped as she felt his entire length within her. She then winced and dug her nails into his shoulders, but he didn't even notice. He watched her face, allured by her expression. He began to thrust steadily and noticed she was still tense. She was now clutching the pillowcase ends tightly, squeezing with each motion. He tried to focus on himself and more importantly, how amazing she felt, but he felt unusually concerned for his partner's satisfaction. Realizing he was being too rough for her to enjoy it yet, he slowed his pace and his depth.

"I want you to enjoy this at least half as much as I know I will," he said huskily in her ear as she breathed heavily.

The Night Elf continued his thrusting lighter than before and reached down her body with one hand, rubbing her focal point of pleasure passionately. Her demeanor soon changed due to the waves of bliss she began to experience. After a few moments, Amathan was pleased to hear a distinct moan release from her lips.

"Is that better?" he panted, smirking. She smiled back too and he was assured things had shifted in his favor. He dropped his upper body down so that he could kiss her once again. She ran her hands through his hair as they embraced with all of their bodies. Tension soon began to build inside of Amathan and he knew he was only seconds away. It had been some time since he'd been with a virgin and he knew Alcmene wouldn't be up for much more tonight physically or emotionally, so he had no second thoughts about increasing his duration.

With one powerful thrust, he buried himself deeper before his finale, causing Alcmene to arch her back and gasp. With her lovely response, any thoughts he'd had of withdrawing flew out of mind. He finally gave in to his release, letting himself go completely inside her. With each pulse, he groaned with pleasure. Alcmene could feel his expulsion and the throbbing of his member within her, sending a feeling of victory through her body. She was relieved that all had gone well and it hadn't been terribly painful or embarrassing. Though she was certain she hadn't orgasmed, it still felt quite nice once she'd gotten used to it.

Moments passed and Amathan remained sprawled out on top of Alcmene, making her uncomfortable from his dead weight. She began to shift slightly, hinting that he should roll over. He returned to his senses and looked up at her, sliding his body beside her. He placed an arm over her torso protectively and turned his head so that it was resting sideways on her chest. They remained there for a while; Amathan not moving out of exhaustion and Alcmene still unsure what to do. He then sat up on the edge of his bed and wiped face, worn out from their lovemaking. Alcmene's eyelids were heavy and she wanted nothing more than to drift off to sleep, but she assumed she should leave and return to her room now that he was finished with her. Slowly, she began to sit up and turn to climb off of the bed. Amathan reached for her hand.

"Stay," he commanded. She clutched her robe to her chest and protested gently.

"But, the other girls, don't they leave after-"

"Shh. It doesn't matter what they do. You aren't any other girl," he replied, placing a finger on her lips. She nodded and leaned back, resuming her position lying down. Instead of using her robe, she pulled the sheets lightly over her bosom.

"There really isn't much of a point to that anymore you know. I've seen everything," he said to her with a smile.

"So? Might I please be allowed to retain an ounce of my modesty?" she asked with a smile as she turned on her side, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I suppose," he sighed, placing a hand on her waist as he too turned to face her. He made no effort to cover himself, but Alcmene wasn't complaining. She didn't have to look downwards and his defined pectoral muscles were easy on the eyes.

Slowly, he pulled her towards him.

"I take it you enjoyed my company tonight Sir?" she asked playfully.

"I did indeed," Amathan responded as he placed a hand under her chin. "That's why I asked you to stay."

He kissed her gently and rubbed her shoulder, loving the feeling of her sweaty body pressed to his.

As she pulled away, Alcmene seemed confused and somewhat upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Amathan.

"Nothing, I just…wonder what this means," she pondered, wondering what lie ahead for her if he had taken a true liking to her. Would he make her stay to be his new favorite courtesan? Would he keep her around until Kael came, as he had said he would? Would he free her?

"It means that I would like you to come back tomorrow night," he said, thinking more short term.

"That wasn't part of our arrangement!" Alcmene teased.

"So?" he chuckled. "Just because I might not make you call me your master anymore doesn't mean I'm not."

Alcmene simply nodded and leaned her head in against his chest. She felt powerless, reduced to a concubine for an Alliance general. However, she knew it was the only thing she could become to hope of any decency in the near future. After all, Amathan was not a cruel man, just a leader with a mission who happened to be a Night Elf. Part of her wanted to forgive him, maybe even thank him, for capturing her. She'd never experienced anything remotely interesting or exciting living in Silvermoon. Being brought to Darnassus had given her an opportunity to break out of her shell and not be punished for it. Amathan was also introducing her to a prospect of romance she had always dreamed of. Was he her knight in shining armor? She doubted he really cared for her beyond their recent physical connection, but she could pretend and she could hope. He had been gentle with her and asked her to stay the rest of the night, making her realize something clearly set her apart from the other girls he had been with before. She didn't think it could still be just because she was a princess.

Soon, her thoughts caused her mind to carry her away, drifting off into sleep. Amathan turned his head to look at her after several minutes of silence and noticed she had fallen asleep. He laughed to himself, then slowly laid down on his back so that Alcmene was still at his side, her head resting on his heart. He placed an arm behind his head while he stroked her back and hair softly with the other. The warlock felt an unusal emotion surging through him. He certainly felt satisfied and had enjoyed himself with the girl, but this was beyond that. Alcmene had been right, he usually sent his prospects on their way after he'd had his way with them. Never before had he ever let a girl stay with him and he'd certainly never actually slept this way with a woman. Being with her like this made him feel free of obligation to his duty, his men, and frankly, the whole Alliance. He felt like he could completely relax and be himself without worrying what anyone else thought.

Grinning once more before falling asleep himself, Amathan realized what he was experiencing. He hadn't felt this way in quite some time. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he truly had felt this way. Probably since he had been a child.

He was happy.


End file.
